When Will I Matter?
by Something Wicked1967
Summary: Harry has a twin brother who is said to be the one who can bring down Voldemort, so Lily makes the choice. Years later when his brother is in the spotlight Harry is still suffering from the affects of the attack. Spoilers
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Title: When Will I matter

Description: Harry has a twin brother who is the one who can bring down Voldemort, so Lily makes the choice. Years later when his brother is in the spotlight Harry is still suffering from the affects of the attack.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

000000000000000000000000000000000

__

Harry Potter was laying alone in his bed. He stared at the dark ceiling listening to the voices of his mother and older brother in the room next door. They where laughing and joking and telling stories. If James hadn't had to work so late tonight, he probably would have been in there too. Harry was only three years old (almost four actually) and he didn't understand a lot of things.

He didn't understand why his mother constantly stayed by his brother's side leaving Harry alone.

Or why every time Sirius would come over it was always him, his father, and his brother. Never Harry.

Harry was never included.

He didn't understand why his parents acted as if he weren't alive.

He didn't understand exactly what jealously was, but he knew what it felt like.

Jealously was watching his brother get presents for no reason. Or taken out for treats.

Jealously was watching everyone fawn over his brother while he sat in the background.

He didn't understand exactly was sadness was, but he knew what that felt like too.

Sadness was lying in bed every night, and never being tucked in or comforted.

He rolled over on his side as he heard his mother say good night to his brother. Lily's footsteps approached Harry's room and passed it. Leaving a hollow feeling in his chest like it always did.

Lily Potter was aware of her son as she passed his room again, like she did every night and felt the pang of guilt that she did every night. Lily knew that she should treat both her son with the same admiration, same went for James. But it couldn't be helped. Ever since Dumbledore had told them about the prophecy that was made shortly after her sons birth she had been worrying. In fact the Potters had been in hiding for the last three years. It was only in the last year or so that she had let James take up his old job. She was just starting to let her elder son (only by three minutes) out of her sight.

Dumbledore had been convinced that the prophecy had been made for Charles David Potter. Ever since he had been completely sure Lily hadn't take her eyes off the magnificent boy. He was going to be the savior against the dreaded you-know-who! When you compare that to 'just Harry' it was hard not to throw all your attention to one. But that wasn't why Lily and James focused more on Charlie, sure it was a reason but, no one knew exactly how Charlie's life would play out. Harry could live a normal life, but Charlie's days were numbered. Lily and James needed to be with their son as much as possible.

Just as Lily had reached the stair case Harry stepped out of his room.

"Mommy," he said hesitantly.

"Yes?" Lily asked in a tired voice. Not the same adoring voice she always used with Charlie.

"I had a bad dream." he whined.

"It was only a dream." said Lily impatiently.

"It was about a man with a snake face. He had red eyes. He scared me mommy," whispered the little three year old.

"Oh Harry, just try and go back to sle-"

The front door blasted open before Lily could finish.

"Oh Merlin!" she cried as she heard a crackling laughter.

"Mommy?" asked Harry.

"Follow me!" said Lily urgently running to Charlie's room, Harry trailing unsteadily behind her. She could only thank the heavens that her oldest child was out with her grandparents.

She grabbed up Charlie and scurried around Harry near by. But it was to late Voldemort was already in the hallway.

"James," Lily kept repeating to herself, "Oh Merlin, I need James."

Charlie's room door blasted open and there in all his horrible glory stood Voldemort.

"Come out come out where ever you are." he cackled.

Lily pressed Charlie closer to her chest while Harry stood near her knees shaking.

"Stupid girl," he sneered, "Where did you think you could go?"

"I won't let you have him!" Lily hissed.

"Won't let me?" Voldemort laughed without humor, "That's not in you decision."

He looked down at Harry and then back at Lily a cruel smile playing on his lips, "I will however let you pick which one you get to watch die."

Lily gasped, "You bastard, I will not choose."

Harry's head snapped up in surprise to look at his mother who had a determined look on her face.

Voldemort threw back his head and laughed, "You have been for the past three years my dear."

"Would you like me to?" he asked his eyes on Charlie's back, "I'm sure I can make it….painful."

Lily hugged tighter to her son, "You leave my son alone."

Harry looked up at his mother, 'son'?, what happened to just a second ago when it had been both of them.

"You realized it to?" asked Voldemort looking at Harry, "How sad. What are you three?"

"Take me," begged Lily putting Charlie down and shaking Harry off, "Please."

"That wasn't my offer. Does your tainted blood make you stupid?"

"Don't take Charlie. Please, the world needs him! Take me….anything but my Charlie!"

"Well then you've made your choice," said Voldemort, "I pitied your son," he said looking once again at Harry. He shrugged and raised his wand as Harry felt his heart sink.

Just like that? His mother gave him away.

"No! I didn't mean it….don't take my children." she sobbed.

"You only get one." he said, "If you don't choose I will pick Charlie."

"No!" screamed Lily.

"Then Harry?"

Lily remained silent, "I…..please."

"Harry it is."

"Crucio." shouted Voldemort.

Lily watched as Harry withered and screamed in front of her. She sobbed and held on tightly to Charlie who was crying too. Voldemort was doing this to torture her, not Harry, she just knew it. She watched her son for a full ten minutes wither under Voldemort's spell.

"Harry," whispered Lily.

Harry felt tears slide down his cheek. His mother caught his gaze for a brief seconds before looking away. He understood, Lily was giving him up….in exchange for Charlie.

"I'm sorry," Lily muttered as Voldemort did the Crucio spell again.

By the time he was done, the three year old was broken. Lily was sobbing along with Charlie.

Green light filled the room. The cruel laughter turned into a scream of anguish and frustration. It mixed in with three separate screams.

0000000000000000000000

Harry James Potter woke up with a start. He took slow deep breaths and looked around. He was in St. Mungo's, he found with relief. He sighed and fell back against his pillow. The room was dark and medically scented, it was almost enough for a person to taste the awful healing potions. He hated it. He hated coming to St. Mungo's because of his 'condition'. He turn over to on his side. Harry Potter was eleven years old, old enough to start going to Hogwarts in September (If his blasted letter ever came), old enough to care for himself, and old enough to have such a vast knowledge of the magical realm that even Remus Lupin had a hard time keeping up. Even though he was old enough for all these things he still didn't understand many things.

He didn't understand exactly was sadness was, but he knew what that felt like too.

Sadness was lying in bed every night, and never being tucked in or comforted.

Sadness was feeling like he had no family.

Sadness was knowing that he was the piece of the puzzle that had been forced in the set by a five year old. The piece that had been punched and slammed, messing up the arrangement of all the other puzzles.

He didn't know why he was unwanted. He had a guess though. Charlie 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' Potter was a legend. Charlie was the one who vanquished the dark lord. Charlie would be the one to finish him off when he returned. Harry Potter? No one even knew who he was. How could Harry blame his parents, or friends, or anyone? He could never live up to the legacy that his brother had laid out.

Charlie was everything Harry was not. The only thing they had in common was their nose, (so proclaimed by Sirius Black). Charlie was the spitting image of his mother, except for her eyes. Harry was the duplicate of James, with his mother's eyes. Charlie was arrogant, boastful, and loud. Harry was silent, thoughtful, but outgoing in his own way.

Through the window Harry watched the moon. He wanted to be home, at least there he had a sanctuary. His room filled with magical books and comics, posters of his idols, and his own comfy bed. Instead he was here, trying to have nightmare less dreams on the hardest bed known to man.

Harry Potter was sick. Only people very close to the Potters knew that though. People like Dumbledore, Severus Snape (who was close to Lily), Remus, and Sirius. After being tortured as a baby by Voldemort Harry had developed a strange sickness that no healer could cure. Harry Potter was going to die and it was only a matter of time.

It was ironic to him in some ways. Back when he was a baby his parents had claimed to spend all their time with Charlie because he would die someday, now that it was sure that Harry would die soon his parents had not bothered spending much more time with him.

His heart was weak, but he had survived the attack from voldemort too, hadn't he? Wasn't that worth anything to his parents? Would it ever be worth anything to his parents? Would it have made a difference if he had died?

Harry closed his eyes and snoozed on. Comforting himself with the thought of being able to go home the next day.

00000000000000000000000

Harry watched his mother make pancakes while his father and brother messed around. Harry sat on the couch in their living room, like a spectator. He had gotten home earlier that morning, his father had picked him up from the hospital and he had been on the couch ever since. He looked down at the glass table and stared at this reflection. He pushed his bangs up to look at the lightning bolt scar upon his forehead. He had had it for as long as he could remember. His mother told him he had gotten it from the residue magic that had bounced off Voldemort when his brother had saved them all.

James Potter was sitting at the morning table reading the paper. He had skipped the whole front cover because it had talk nothing except about some Wizarding Band that was returning from their tour in America. His youngest son Ben came down the stairs first. He looked tired and yet some what excited. The six year old smile at his father and said his good mornings. He had dark brown hair and eyes, he was skinny for his age even though he ate like a pig. He sat down and began making his own cereal. Next down the stairs was Peirce his nine year old son. Peirce had red hair and dark eyes. A couple freckles colored his cheeks but not to many. Charlie came next in all his red hair glory.

James felt with a pang how different he and his twin had looked. Harry had had his hair, face, and his mothers eyes. Charlie was the exact opposite, Lily's hair and face with his eyes. Actually the only one of his children to ever receive Lily's eyes was Harry. He remembered how when they first got him Harry had grabbed his finger and smiled at him. Charlie had only cried when James tried to hold him. Yet they had no problem throwing Harry to the side to take care of Charlie.

Of course his eldest daughter was the last to wake up, she was such a teenager, to put it in Sirius's words.

"Dad do you have work today?" asked Ben.

"Nope, I'm free." said James.

"You wanna play Quidditch with me and Peirce? Uncle Sirius can come and play too."

"Wait a minute?" growled Peirce, "Who said I wanted to play?"

Peirce was getting into that stage when he wanted nothing to do with his younger brother but was trying desperately to become his own individual.

"I'm sorry son," said James as he ruffled his youngest son's hair, "I've got some business to take care of today."

"But you said you weren't going to work," groaned Ben as he shoved some sausages in his mouth.

"He's got to take me to the ministry." sneered Charlie.

Ben stuck his tongue out at the boy and Lily caught is. She scowled at him but Ben didn't let up.

"Fine, uncle Sirius might want to play anyway…I'll call him-" began Ben.

POP!

"No need," said Sirius Black sitting down next to James. Lily smiled at Sirius as she sat down at the table, "Good morning Sirius." she said turning on the wireless radio.

"Mornin' Lils." said Sirius taking a sip of coffee.

"James I'm taking Charlie to Diagon Alley today after you get back from the ministry. The boy needs some new robes." said Lily.

"I will definitely try to remember that." said James putting the paper down.

"Dad I desperately need some new clothes." said Alicia as she came down the stairs looking drowsy.

"Alicia, were you up all night talking to Jamie?" asked Lily.

"No."

"She was up all night talking to Scott." said Peirce laughing.

"I was not!" said Alicia.

"Young Lady do not make me take that fire place out of your room…do you hear me?" asked Lily.

"Yes mom." Her eyes traveled through the kitchen and landed on the paper. She let out a loud screech that made everyone in the kitchen jump.

"OH MY GOSH! THEY ARE FINALLY COMING BACK!" she seized the paper and squealed again, "They better be in the next issue of Teen Witch."

"Who exactly are we going deaf for?" asked Sirius who had been right next to Alicia.

"Duh Uncle Sirius, only the greatest wizarding band ever-"

"The Weird Sisters?" asked Sirius innocently.

"No! Spell-22." Alicia rolled her eyes.

"T-W-E-N-T-Y T-W-O" said Sirius.

Ben and Peirce chuckled.

"No it's the name of the band smart-ass." said Alicia.

"Alicia!" scolded her mother absentmindedly as Sirius chuckled to himself.

"Sorry uncle Sirius." groaned Alicia as she became engrossed in the paper article.

Harry sat and watched his family with a slight feeling of loneliness. It was easy for his family to forget about him. He was so quiet and sickly that even when he was standing right in front of them they barely acknowledged him. They stilled put Charlie over all their children however each child had his or her own way of dealing with it. Alicia, for example, who was already sixteen, made up for it by being as loud and rebellious as possible. It was hard to ignore her in that aspect. Peirce, who was frequently called Wesley (because it was his middle name) made it part of his M.O. He pretended to be cool calm and collected while being the misunderstood Potter that was over shadowed by his big brother's fame. It worked surprisingly well for the ladies, and besides Peirce was always trying to pretend he had no ties to his family, he was just in that stage. Then Benjamin, who was the youngest, made up for it by asking lots of questions and being the adorable buddle of joy he was. It was hard to ignore him when he was using the puppy dog eyes.

Sure their parent's world revolved around Charlie, the-boy-who-lived, but the noticed their other three children.

Harry had not outstanding qualities that made him stand out.

Unless you counted how smart he was.

Spending a whole lifetime in the hospital made it very possible for Harry to read a lot. He spent full days reading about the world outside his hospital room wall. Remus enjoyed that part of him.

Though Harry couldn't always count on his parents, or Siruis, or even Remus to realize he was alive there were two people in the world he knew would always be there.

One was his best friend, Lachlan Joseph Garibaldi. Harry and Lachlan had been friends since they were four, when Lachlan was admitted into St. Mungo's to fix an accidental spell that was cast on him by his twin sister Vienna Jeanne Garibaldi, that made his skin turn blue. Imagine how surprising it was for little Harry Potter when for the first time in his life someone actually stopped to talk to him (Even though at the time it was more like Lachlan's four year old mind was going on a rant). They spent the whole night talking until the next morning when Lachlan had to go home, imagine how large of a surprise when they moved in the house next door to the Potters the very next day. After that the two were inseparable.

Not to mention Mr. and Mrs. Garibaldi became more like parents to Harry then his own. They even took the time to visit Harry when he was trapped in the hospital for long periods of time.

Even Lachlan's older sister was nice to him, her name was Marisol Sierra Garibaldi.

At the age of six is when Harry really began wondering why his parents treated one of their children so much higher than the rest. He never ever saw Mr. or Mrs. Garibaldi do that to Lachlan, Vienna, or Marisol. They were all treated the same unless you counted that Marisol got to stay up later or stay out longer because she was a teenager.

He wanted to ask his parents why but he never found the courage to do so.

The second person that Harry was very close to, was Skandar Sirius Black, which was Sirius's oldest son. He was already seventeen years old and going into his last year of Hogwarts, he treated Harry like the little brother he never had. Though he did have a younger sister named Anyah Brayli Black who was only a couple mouths younger than Harry. He was over-protective of them both.

Whenever Harry was afraid of something Skandar was who he went too. He confined in everything with Skandar, he knew him better than anyone else.

Then there was of course Serverus Snape, his mother's oldest friend. Harry would like the man much more if he showed he cared for Harry in more obvious ways. He had enough people acting as if he weren't need as it was, he didn't need Snape to act just so he could keep up his image. Though he knew Snape would do almost anything for him, mainly because he still hated James Potter and Harry was the only one of his children who didn't have anything in common with him other than his looks and his loyalty to his friends.

Harry sighed as he watched his family and Sirius joke and play around. Well it was more his siblings joke with Sirius while his parents worried over Charlie.

It was then that Harry felt a sharp pain hit his chest.

Harry shook his head.

This sort of thing happened all the time. It came and went very quickly always in his chest with his weak heart.

However it happened again, this time not in his chest, but at his forehead where his scar was.

Harry groaned as he stood up to alert his parents however he tumbled to the floor as his head exploded with pain.

He hit the ground hard but it was nothing to the pain he was experiencing in his head, he moaned and twitched on the floor arching his back from the pain.

"Harry?" came a far away voice.

That was Peirce, it had to be Peirce.

"MOM! DAD! Something is wrong with Harry!" he shouted.

Harry heard his parent's footsteps, they hadn't even bothered running to help him

"Shoot, we've got to get him back to St. Mungo's." he heard his father say as his head throbbed.

"One of us has got to stay with Charlie." said Lily.

__

"Don't worry about Charlie!" Screamed Harry in his head, _"For once in your life think of your other children. Charlie is fine, I'm dying!…I'm….dying."_

Which was the last thought he had before he blacked out from the pain.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Harry opened his eyes slowly and was dismayed to see himself in the hospital again, he was so upset he almost began crying. He was alone again, he was all alone-

"Finally," came a familiar voice, "I thought you had gone ahead and croaked!"

"Lachlan!" scolded another.

Harry turned his head to see the whole Garibaldi family sitting there, excluding Mr. Garibaldi.

"Hello dear," said Mrs. Garibaldi, "How are you feeling?"

"Better thank you." said Harry.

He didn't have to ask where his parents were, he knew they were home with Charlie.

"Harry we were so worried," said Vienna, "The healers didn't know what was wrong with you."

"I'm ok now Vinnie," yawned Harry as he stretched, "It was just a very bad headache."

"Well since you are fine," said Lachlan, "Guess what I got?"

Harry looked at him interested.

Lachlan pulled out a letter from behind his back with a smile. Harry took it and found on the back the official Hogwarts seal.

"You got it!" Harry cried.

"You betcha and that's not all!" said Lachlan as he pulled out another letter.

Harry took it and stopped in shock.

"I snagged it from your house before we came."

"Lachlan Joseph Garibaldi! You told me that Harry's sister asked you to bring it to him!" scolded Mrs. Garibaldi.

"Mom I had too, Harry needed some good news." whined Lachlan.

Mrs. Garibaldi looked less annoyed with her son but she gave him a meaningful look.

"This is mine?" whispered Harry.

"Yeah aren't you Harry James Potter?" Lachlan asked pointing to the address.

"But everyone thought for ages I'd be a swib." Harry whispered.

"No way buddy, you and me we're going to Hogwarts!" said Lachlan clapping his friend on the back.

Harry felt happiness wash over him before quickly being replaced by sorrow.

"I can't." he said miserably.

"What do you mean you can't?" asked Lachlan.

"I'm sick, I can't go off to Hogwarts, I have to be close to St. Mungo's and-"

"Harry shut up," said Lachlan, "You are going."

"That's right dear, no one can keep you from going but yourself." said Mrs. Garibaldi.

"But I'm sick-" Harry began.

"So what?" asked Lachlan, "The stupid healers said you wouldn't live to see the age of four but you did! Look at you, you're old enough to go to Hogwarts now! You survived Lord Voldemort and if I know anything I know you are well enough to go to Hogwarts."

Mrs. Garibaldi gave a yelp as did Vienna.

"Sorry, Dad says his name." said Lachlan sheepishly.

"Well you say you-know-who." his mother warned.

"My parents can't stop me from going?" asked Harry hopefully.

"No dear." said Mrs. Garibaldi kindly.

"Harry you're going to Hogwarts." said Vienna with a smile.

Harry nodded as he felt tears in his eyes, "Yeah."

00000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Just to clear it up.

Alicia Lillian Potter - 16

Charles David Potter (Charlie) - 11

Harry James Potter - 11

Peirce Wesley Potter (Wesley) - 9

Benjamin Frank Potter (Frankie/Ben)- 6

Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Title: When Will I matter

Description: Harry has a twin brother who is the one who can bring down Voldemort, so Lily makes the choice. Years later when his brother is in the spotlight Harry is still suffering from the affects of the attack.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

a/n: Thanks for all the reactions to the story. J They are much appreciated.

000000000000000000000000000000000

__

"Are you sure that the prophecy meant Charlie Professor?" came Lily's worried voice.

"It has to be Lily," countered Dumbledore, "You heard the prophecy, 'As the seventh month dies'. It's got to be Charlie."

"But Dumbledore," said Lily, "You know the healer forgot to document the time of Harry's birth. She had to have guessed."

"No," corrected James, "She had to remember it Charles David Potter was born 11:53 p.m. on July 31st and Harry James Potter was born on August 1st at the stroke of midnight!"

Lily sighed, "She could have been mistaken. Harry could have been born at 11:59 or 11:58 or something like that."

"It doesn't matter," said James, "Either way we know its one of the boys."

"And right now we know that Charles was born in July." said Dumbledore, "So we must act accordingly."

Harry Potter was sitting in the hallway with his back pressed up against the wall as he listened to his parents and professor Dumbledore talk abut him and his twin. He felt small as he sat there with his knees pressed up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them protectively.

"But I think Harry and Alicia are starting to feel a bit neglected" murmured Lily.

"I understand that," said Dumbledore wisely, "However young Charles is going to be the savior of our world."

"Harry." came a softer voice.

Harry turned his head and found his older sister standing there looking down at him with concern.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she sat down beside him and wrapped her arms around his shoulder.

"Mummy and Daddy are talking about us." whispered Harry.

Alicia pulled Harry closer to her.

"I'm sorry Lily but you have a very special child who'll need a lot or training and attention." said Dumbledore, "You're just going to have to believe your other children will be fine."

"Harry and Alicia will understand." assured James, "Charlie is trying to make the world better for them!"

"But James, there's another one on the way." said Lily, "This one is about ready to enter the world."

"He'll understand too," said James, "Charlie is just so much more important."

"Come on kiddo." said Alicia as she helped Harry up, "Let's get you to bed."

Together they climbed up the stairs in the cold house slowly, their footsteps made no noise on the carpeted floor. Alicia lead Harry to his room and helped him into bed. She pulled his blanket up to his chin and turned out the desk lamp beside his bed.

"Lish." Harry whispered, "Why aren't we important to Mummy and Dadd?"

Alicia seemed to stop in her tracks. Even though the girl was only eight years old she was older than her year mentally (though she often didn't act like it). She knew what she said to Harry would affect him for a long time. So when she turned back to face her younger brother she took a deep breath and steadied her words.

"Scoot over Harry." she said.

Harry moved over and Alicia laid down beside him on the bed.

"We are important to Mum and Dad Harry." she tried.

Harry shook his head against his sister's arm, "You hears what they said."

Alicia was silent for a moment and all that could be heard in the room was the sound of the two children breathing softly on the bed.

"I don't know Harry." Alicia finally said.

Harry felt his heart sink at his sister's words.

"But you'll always be plenty important to me." said Alicia, "I promise."

Harry thought this over before he rolled over and nodded into his pillow, "You'll always be important to me too Lish."

Harry yawned and his sister ran circles on his back soothingly.

"That makes me feel important enough Harry." she whispered, "That makes me feel important enough."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry opened his eyes suddenly as he rubbed his face. The healers had allowed him to go home the day before and Harry was currently in his own bed in his own room. Harry ran his hands through his dark hair trying to remember the memory that had come to him in the form of a dream when he realized there was someone lying, curled up at the foot of his bed.

"Pierce?" Harry whispered into the dark as he made out his brother's figure, "Pierce?"

The person at the end of his bed sat up suddenly and looked around as if he had been caught committing a crime.

"Harry?" came the whispered familiar voice.

"Pierce, what are you doing down there?" called Harry.

He felt the bed shift as his brother moved to come lay next to him. Harry scooted over to make enough room for his brother who immediately took this as a good sign and ducked under the covers.

"I…I just wanted to say hello." said Pierce as he laid beside his brother.

"At Two in the morning Pierce?"

"Don't call me that."

Harry didn't answer, he was merely waiting for his brother to tell him why he was laying in his bed so late at night. Harry looked around his room taking it in. To be completely honest it was somewhat rare for him to be sleeping in here. If it wasn't at the hospital he was usually over at the Garibaldi's house sleeping on the bottom bunk of Lachlan's bed.

His room was simple. The dark blue carpet was nice and fluffy and they matched the curtains that hung from the window, even though they were never really put to use. Other than his bed the only other items that could be seen was an old toy chest that the Potter's had never gotten rid of, a desk, a closet, and a wall that was covered in books courtesy of Remus Lupin. Harry sighed as he thought about how much less he would see his own room once he ventured into the world of Hogwarts.

"I don't want you to go to Hogwarts Harry," whispered Pierce as if he had read Harry's thoughts.

Harry was a bit taken aback by this remark.

"Why not?" asked Harry calmly.

Pierce took a while before answering.

"I know it's selfish, but I can't help it." he said in such a small voice.

Lately Pierce had been acting so grown up and independent that Harry was surprised now that he was showing a much childish side of himself. It reminded Harry that the kid was really still only nine years old.

Pierce sighed before continuing, "Harry…once you leave it'll only be me and Ben here at home. Dad'll be at Hogwarts with you, Charlie, and Alicia, while mom will be here physically but mentally her thoughts will be with Charlie, wondering if he's safe and warm and happy. She won't even realize that Ben and I are still living here. I know she wants to go to Hogwarts to teach with dad, I heard her considering it with dad because Professor Dumbledore was happy enough to give her a spot. She almost sent us to live with someone else just so she could keep an eye out on Charlie. Harry you're the only one I can talk to here. Ben's to young to understand he's getting ripped off by his own brother. Alicia listens but I don't really know her that well as sad as it is. She was going to Hogwarts by the time I old enough to really start learning, and when she's not there she's at a friend's house…plus she's a girl-"

Harry smirked slightly at this.

"And Charlie wouldn't understand if you spelt it out for him…plus he's kind of a jerk. I know you're gone a lot of the time too, but you still let me tag along with you and Lachlan…you never make me go away. Plus you taught me how to ride my first broom when dad was too busy helping Charlie on my birthday. You taught me how to read and write and walk. You taught me almost everything I know today. I get afraid every time you have to go back to the hospital and even when you're lying in the hospital bed you still sit up and talk to me when I visit. You're my big brother…and sometimes it feels like you're the only one I've got. I don't want to lose you."

Harry was very surprised by Pierce's confession. It was the longest dialogue he had ever heard his brother say. He never knew he had made such an impact on the boy's life. Pierce who was always sort of alone and trying to get girls in such a subtle way. Pierce who always seemed to be angry at the world. Harry never dreamed he had this impact on his younger brother.

That was when he realized that even through his almost absent addition to his family Harry had become what Skandar was to himself for Pierce.

"Is that what you were worried about?" Harry asked.

He felt Pierce nod.

"You must have just started worrying today then."

"I never thought you were a squib Harry." said Pierce seriously, "I just saw Lachlan snag your letter from the counter today when his mother stopped into to visit."

Harry smirked at that before answering, "Pierce, no matter where I am or what I'm doing, I'm always going to be there for you. I'd drop everything to help you."

"I know," said Pierce in a voice that suggested to Harry that he was trying to not cry, "I'll just miss you that's all…"

"I'll come back as often as I can, I promise." Harry said softly.

"I know," said Pierce.

They laid in Harry's bed for a long time. It was such a long time that Harry had thought that Pierce had went back to sleep until the boy spoke once more.

"Harry?"

"Mmm-hmm?"

"How come we're not important to mom and dad?" asked Pierce in a quiet voice.

Harry felt his throat close up as part of his dream came back to him. His three year old self asking his sister almost the exact same question.

"I don't know Pierce," Harry said passing down his answer, "But you'll always be important to me."

Pierce was silent for a moment before he seemed to accept that answer, "Yeah….you'll always be important to me too Harry." he countered.

Harry ruffled the kid's hair, "Then I feel more important than the whole world kid, and everyone in it."

Pierce chuckled sleepily, "Sure you do."

"I really do." muttered Harry as he turned over and closed his eyes, "I really do."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Title: When Will I Matter?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

0000000000000000000000

Alicia quietly opened the door to her younger brother's room. Normally the girl would be the last to wake up but today she needed to get some very secret information out of her brother. She was surprised to find her younger brother Pierce laying in bed with Harry. Alicia Potter felt a semi-evil smirk crawl onto his face.

"Harry! Harry! Harry, Harry." she chanted loudly as she jumped on to his bed making the brother bounce up and down.

"Alicia what?" Harry mumbled as he pulled the covers over his head.

"Act your own age why don't you Lish," growled Pierce.

"Says the little boy who's sleeping with his older brother." Alicia retorted with a snort.

Harry sat up in his bed and gave his sister a meaningful look. Alicia backtracked quickly as the message was passed.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that." said Alicia hurriedly, "I didn't mean anything by it! Iwas just uh-"

"Please just shut-up." Pierce groaned into the pillow.

Alicia just rolled her eyes and turned to Harry, "I heard you're going to Diagon Alley today."

"Where did you hear that from?" Harry asked tiredly.

"I hear things…" Alicia said with a big smile.

"She heard you ask mom and dad last night." came Pierce's muffled voice.

Alicia smacked her brother with a pillow in the back and they could hear Pierce chuckling.

"So are you?" Alicia pressed on.

"I am," Harry said warily.

"With who?"

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, "Skandar is taking Lachlan and me."

"You know what would be more fun?" asked Alicia expectantly.

Harry only shook his head.

"It would be more fun if your big loving sister went with you." she said

"You just want to go with Skandar." came Pierce's voice from behind the pillow.

"Shut up Pierce," growled Alicia before turning back to smile at Harry, "Well what do you think?"

"Hmmm, I don't mind." said Harry thoughtfully, "As long as Skandar's ok with it."

"Oh you know he'll be fine with it." said Pierce as he sat up, "Can't I come too?"

"Sure." said Harry.

"You're a little copy-cat." said Alicia as she shoved a pillow over Pierce's head and began tickling him.

Harry laughed out loud as his siblings changed from tickling each other, to double teaming up on him. They were carrying on like that for quite some time when they heard the door open again this time louder than the time Alicia had done it because it had slammed into the wall.

The three children stopped their antics and looked up to see a very harassed looking Charlie Potter standing in the doorway.

"What is it Charlie?" asked Alicia gruffly after the third time he had cleared his throat.

"I was wondering if you useless prigs would shut up, some of us more important people are trying to sleep and we can't if you're carrying on like a crowd of idiots!"

"Oh, shut up yourself Charles." said Alicia.

The girl had never been very nice to her younger sibling, but it was within good reason. Charlie Potter had never ever said a nice things to his other siblings. Not that any of them could recall anyway. He was usually A) ignoring them completely, B) telling them what to do, or C) making rude comments about them. Harry and Benjamin had always gone out of their way to be nice to him even so. Pierce and Alicia tried no such thing.

"I'm going to tell mum you're saying mean things to me." said Charlie as he stuck out his tongue.

"And I'm going to tell dad you said you hate quidditch."

"I never said that, you ignorant little toe rag!" exclaimed Charlie in a loud voice.

Alicia smirked, "Isn't that the point?"

Just then their mother walked up behind Charlie, "What's going on here dear?" she asked him.

"The lot of them were being mean to me for no reason!" said Charlie in a pitiful whiney voice.

Lily suddenly turned stern, "Why must you pick on your brother? I never see you lot carrying on like this towards each other. Only towards Charlie."

"Oh there's a reason mother," said Alicia, who was afraid of nothing, "Charlie is an arrogant little beast and he's always ordering people around like he owns the minister of magic."

"I pretty much do." sneered Charlie.

"You see mother!" Pierce said sticking up for his sister.

"Well he does have a point." said Lily as she waved the issue away, "Charlie darling let's go make you breakfast."

"All right, but I want toast today, and scrambled eggs, last time you made them wrong, to much pepper and-"

Their voices faded away as they traveled further down the stairs.

"Nice looking out Harry," said Alicia as she resumed her assault on her two younger brothers.

The morning found the bright room at the end of the hall full of laughter as the three siblings, and after a while four (as Benjamin was awaken and decided to join) went about playing around and jumping about the room.

0000000000000000000000000

"Now why have we got to hold all the merchandise?" whined Lachlan.

"Because it's mostly yours!" countered Alicia.

"Oh like some of these books don't belong to you and Skandar." said Harry as he shuffled the stuff in his arms so he wouldn't drop any.

"Do your job without complaining." Alicia said before turning her attention back to Mr. Black.

"I understand why Pierce is with us, I mean it's was supposed to be us blokes only." said Lachlan as he and Harry walked behind Skandar, Alicia, and Pierce in the crowded streets of Diagon Alley, "But what's Alicia doing here?"

"Alicia, is trying to marry Skandar." Harry answered with a chuckle.

"Ew, gross. Alicia and Skandar? That sounds as pleasing as ketchup with pickles."

Harry made a face.

"Yes that's my exact reaction."

"Ketchup and pickles? That does sound disgusting."

"That's why I picked it."

"Alicia and Skandar wouldn't be that bad." said Harry, "Then at least he and I would be brothers."

"Ah, it's not blood or any of that that makes you two brothers." said Lachlan, "I mean look at your dad and Sirius. No one would ever deny that those two are brothers when they are clearly not."

"True…" said Harry nodding his head.

"And the two of us, I mean come on!" said Lachlan making Harry chuckle immediately.

"Come on you two pick it up," said Skandar as he looked back at them, "At the speed you guys are going we'll never make it in time to get your wands."

"What no way!" Lachlan yelled as he rushed forward with Harry on his heels.

"Oh, hold on." said Skandar as he stopped in front of a store full of potions ingredients, "I think I see something Anyah would like."

"Now who is holding who up?" grumbled Lachlan as Skandar and Alicia walked into the store.

"Ah you don't need a wand anyway," said Harry, "I mean what would you do with one?"

"What kind of question is that?" asked Lachlan, "I'd do what every other wizard does with a wand?"

"Lachlan!" gasped Harry in mock surprise, "Do you think they have remedial wands for people with your special needs?"

"Haha, Harry. I'm twice the wizard you are."

"Only when Vienna is with you." said Harry, "And she's more than three fourths of the operation isn't she?"

They heard Pierce laughing quietly.

"Oh you think that's funny eh?" asked Lachlan as he dropped the bags he had been carrying and grabbed the boy in a headlock.

"No!" laughed Pierce, "It's not, it's not!"

"You're dang right it's not." said Lachlan as he ruffled the boys hair.

"Harry! Harry help me!" laughed Pierce as Lachlan kept his hold on the boys.

"I'm sorry Pierce but my hands are tied." said Harry as he chuckled.

"Well, Well, Well, look who we have here." came a drawling voice.

The three boys stopped their playful frolics and looked towards the newcomer. Harry took a deep breath before turning around to face his nemesis, "Malfoy," he answered through gritted teeth.

"Looks like I've found me the Potter kids that no one ever wanted." he said as he looked from Harry to Pierce to Alicia who was still looking into the windows of the potions store with Skandar. They were completely oblivious to the rising hostility of the three boys a few feet away from them.

"Go away Malfoy," said Harry.

"It's a free sidewalk Potter," said Draco, "I can walk where ever I want to." he looked over at Lachlan who was glaring at him with his arm thrown around Peirce's shoulder, "Looks like you've picked up another little runt."

"Get bent." growled Lachlan.

He was very sensitive about his height since he was no taller than Peirce who was two years younger than himself.

"Yes, I supposed the only way I'll be able to hear you is if I bend over." counter Malfoy.

Lachlan lunge for the boy, but both Pierce and Harry had more than enough experiences with the boy going overly dramatic about his height, so they both reached out and grabbed him in time.

"I'm going to kill you!" shouted Lachlan trying to grab for the boy.

"What's that?" Malfoy said cupping his hand around his ear, "I can't here you from up here."

Lachlan snarled at the by angrily.

"Hey, what's going on here?"

Skandar had walked forward to see what was going on between the boys, and Alicia was right on his heels.

"Lachlan knock it off. Harry, Pierce. let him go." said Skandar disapprovingly, "Oy, Draco, I suggest you get back to your parents before some trouble starts."

"Oh yes sir Mr. Prefect." said Draco mockingly, "I'll see you too at school." he said slyly to Harry and Lachlan.

The boy walked away and disappeared as he was swallowed by the crowd of people.

"I've never liked that boy." said Skandar.

"Nor his parents." agreed Alicia.

"Come on you two, let's get the wands and then head on home." said Skandar as he lifted some stuff from each of their arms to carry himself.

"Finally!" Lachlan said happily as he raced off in front of them.

When they reached the store Harry had to grin at the look on Lachlan's face. Anyone could tell he had been expecting more than the narrow, shabby store in front of him. He looked up at the peeling gold words that read Ollivanders: Maker of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. and peaked through the dusty windows.

"Well come on," said Skandar who was also grinning at the look on Lachlan's face.

They went inside the store as a tinkling bell announced their arrival. The store was an empty place except for a single spindly chair that Skandar offered Alicia to sit in. she looked elated by this and sat down quickly. Pierce sneezed slightly as a man came into the room.

"Good afternoon." he said.

"Hello." said Harry awkwardly.

"Mr. Ollivander." said Skandar as Alicia nodded his way.

"Hello Skandar, I remember your wand, hornbeam, eleven inches, Ashwinder Ash, good for protection charms."

"Yes sir," said Skandar as he pulled out his wand proudly.

"Ah, and Miss. Potter, ten and a quarter inch long, mahogany, with unicorn tail."

Alicia nodded, "That's the one."

"Now let's see, you must be Harry Potter." said Ollivander.

"I am." said Harry nervously.

"Yes your brother was here not to long ago, I fear he was quite disappointed in his wand. Brought your mother, father and Albus Dumbledore for the event too. Charlie Potter received a birch wand, runespoor fang, eleven inches."

Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it." he said softly, "Thirteen-and-a-half inches, Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands…well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do."

He shook his head and then, to Harry's relief, spotted Lachlan.

"And who are you young man?"

"Lachlan Joseph Garibaldi," said Lachlan.

"Ah yes, your older sister was here a few years ago, rosewood, ten-and-a-half inches, very good for charms work."

"That's the one." Lachlan said as he bounced on his feet a little.

"Well, now -- Mr. Potter, let me see." he pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket, "Which is your wand arm?"

"Er…well, I'm right handed." said Harry.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." he measure Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head."

"And now you Mr. Garibaldi."

Then he was doing the same to Lachlan.

"Right then, Mr. Potter, try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

Harry took the wand (feeling foolish) wave it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try--"

Harry tried but he had hardly waved the wand when it too was snatched by Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no -- here, ebony, and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

Harry tried and tried and tried. After a while Alicia and Skandar were sitting side by side on the floor looking terribly bored. Alicia was twirling her own wand as if it were a baton. Pierce was flipping through one of the magazines that Skandar had picked up. Lachlan was sitting in the chair that had been abandoned by Alicia moment ago.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not t worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere -- I wonder, now -- yes, why not -- unusual combination -- holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like fireworks, throwing dancing spots of lights onto the wall. Skandar whooped and clapped along with Pierce and Alicia.

Lachlan clapped him on the back while saying, "Finally," and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh bravo! Yes indeed, oh very good. Well, well, well…how curious…how very curious."

"Sorry," said Harry, "But what's curious."

Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare.

"I remember ever wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather -- just on other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother -- why, its brother gave you and your brother your scars."

Harry swallowed, "Then….then shouldn't it belong to Charlie?" asked Harry so that the others wouldn't hear, "He's the boy who lived…me, well I'm just Harry…Just Harry."

"The wand chooses the wizard, remember…I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter…After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things-- terrible yes, but great."

Harry shivered slightly as Mr. Ollivander turned to Lachlan who was very excited about getting his wand. He waited with the others as Lachlan tried a couple of wands before finding his match -chimaera scale, hawthorn, nine and one-fourth inches, very powerful.

They paid their allowances for the wands, and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop.

The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky when Skandar had taken them all back to the Black household (where no one was home as his sister was off to a friend's house and Sirius was most likely out with James). He took them into the back yard which was opened to a large country side to play a game of Quidditch. Alicia who was absolutely dreadful at the game was teamed up with Pierce who was amazing good; while Lachlan who wasn't particularly bad at the game, nor particularly good at it teamed with Skandar, who was in the same boat as him. Harry sat out, playing as the referee.

Harry couldn't stop looking at his new wand, he couldn't get it out of his head. The brother of his wand belonged to the dark lord. That seemed nearly impossible to phantom. Maybe if he hadn't grown up knowing all the horrible things Voldemort had done, maybe if his family hadn't become so absolutely dysfunctional after the attack, and maybe if he hadn't gotten sick, it would be easier to understand.

This wand was supposed to be Charlie's. He knew that, Charlie was the one everyone called special, Charlie was the one that everyone looked up to and adored, Charlie was the one who was important. Who was Harry? Harry was just some nobody. He was just as Malfoy described him, he was the Potter kid no one ever wanted. No one expected anything out of him.

"Harry!" called a voice from above him.

Harry quickly pocketed his wand and looked up to see Pierce speeding towards him.

"Harry did you see that save?!" he asked elated.

"No, you're gonna have to do it again."

"Aw man, Harry that was a once in a lifetime save." said Pierce, "Come on!"

"All right, I'm watching this time." Harry laughed.

Pierce sped back up to the others and the game continued. Harry watched as his friends and family passed the ball around - well in Alicia's case she more or less continued to drop the ball and Pierce had to keep catching it. - and leaned back.

He didn't particularly know what he was doing. Lachlan had convinced him to go to Hogwarts. Never in his life had he ever even considered being able to go back to Hogwarts. If it wasn't his illness, then it was his lack in showmanship of his magical ability. However, he had already fully committed to going to the school now.

This was his chance to show everyone that he was just as good as any other wizard. Harry smiled as he saw Pierce make quite a spectacular save thrown by Skandar, and speed across the make-shift field before he made a goal.

"Harry! Harry!" he called.

"I saw it!" Harry yelled back giving his younger brother a thumbs-up.

He watched as they continued their game and when they came down (the score was 14-8 Pierce's team) he walked back into the house to have dinner before Skandar dropped them all back off at home. Perhaps he had a wand with a brother who carried a terrible legacy but it didn't carry over to the wand he currently had.

It was like Charlie was famous but that didn't mean Harry was.

Harry felt his wand in his pocket and smiled slightly. He figured that he - and his wand - had yet to build anything. They'd start building it soon enough, together they'd destroy the titled they'd gain from their brothers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Title: When Will I matter

Description: Harry has a twin brother who is the one who can bring down Voldemort, so Lily makes the choice. Years later when his brother is in the spotlight Harry is still suffering from the affects of the attack.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

The Author's Two Cents: I just watched The Music Man for the first time and I love it. I can't get the song Marian the Librarian out of my head.

__

00000000000000000000000

4-year –old Harry Potter was sitting on his bed. It was the earlier hours of the morning but Harry had been awake for hours, ever since baby Pierce had woken up the household at 4 a.m. actually. Little Harry was just so excited. Yesterday had been July 31st, otherwise known as Charlie Potter's fourth birthday. Their parents had thrown a huge surprise party, and invited every child Charlie had ever come in contact with. A mountain of presents waited for him in the living room when he sprang out of bed, his favorite breakfast laid steaming on the table, and his parents greeted him warmly before the part had started. Now it was definitely Harry's turn. Today was August 1st, his own birthday. Now Harry wasn't stupid, he understood that he probably wouldn't get 1/3 of the bash that Charlie had received the day before but he was hoping for at least a cake and a few presents. Maybe even Lupin and Sirius would come to celebrate with the family, since Harry had very few friends. Harry was giddy just thinking about it.

"Harry?" Came his mother's voice from behind the door, "Breakfast."

Harry threw back his covers and hopped out of bed, when he yanked the door open his mother had already gone down the stairs. He hurried into the dinning room and shoved the swinging door out of way.

"Here Harry, hold Pierce," said lily as she pressed the infant into his arms.

"Wh-where is everyone?" asked Harry as he looked around the empty kitchen.

There were no decorations, no presents, and certainly no people wishing him a Happy Birthday.

"Your father and I are taking Charlie to an important Ministry ball tonight, so we've got to go out and get ready for that. We'll be in and out all day," answered Lily as she grabbed her coat, "I suspect Alicia is still asleep."

"B-but-" stammered Harry.

At first he wanted to ask his mother, "But what about my birthday?", but then he saw baby Pierce in his arms and felt him getting heavier by the second so instead he asked-

"But what about Pierce?" asked Harry, "You can't leave him here with me! I'm just a kid."

"Oh don't worry," Alicia is here to help you." said Lily as she left through the backdoor.

"But she's just a kid too." Harry muttered to the door.

Harry listen to the slowly fading chattering between his mother, father, and brother. He couldn't force himself to move from his spot until Pierce began screaming out of nowhere right in his ear. At this Harry began to panic. To the four year old boy a one-year-old thrashing and screaming baby was a handful…literally.

Suddenly, just when Harry thought he could support Pierce no more, he was lifted out of Harry's aching arms and for a second Harry could have sworn he had dropped the infant. Until he saw Alicia standing there rocking Pierce gentle in her arms.

"Harry, you've see mum make Pierce's bottle. Go on and put five ounces in a clean bottle and boil some water." ordered Alicia as she walked around the kitchen shifting Pierce from one arm to another.

What came next would forever be known to the three children as 'Harry's-Milk-Making-Disaster.'

Harry yanked open the refrigerator, the door, which was still to heavy for the young child to open easily flew open and hit the opposing counter. When this happened a few bottle of butterbeer that James had stored in the door crashed on the floor at Harry's feet sending glass and liquid everywhere.

"Clean it up later." Alicia advised.

Harry carefully stepped over the glistening pieces of glass and reached up to grab the heavy jug of milk. He dragged it along the tile floor as he shut the refrigerator door with his foot

"Come on Harry," groaned Alicia as Harry tried to pour milk into the bottle but missed and sent half of the jug all over the counter.

"I don't really know how to boil water," Harry announced to his sister after the bottle had gained five ounces inside of it, and about fifteen outside.

"Go to the counter and pull out a pot," Alicia instructed, "Fill it with water and put it on the stove."

Harry pulled out a pot making many others fall out of the cabinet.

"Lish," said Harry, "I can't reach the sink."

Alicia came over and turned on the faucet while keeping her grip on Pierce, and waited until the pot was filled.

"Take it to the stove." she told him.

Harry held the pot tightly as he walked to the stove, he splashed water all over his pajama shirt. He lifted the pot over his head and slowly pushed it onto the stove. Alicia turned on the stove.

"Take the bottle out after five minutes." she called before going to the living room.

Harry looked around at the mess he had made in the kitchen. He grabbed the roll of paper towels to mop up the milk on the counter and wipe up the butterbeer and water off the floor. He had just finished sweeping up the glass when Alicia called for the bottle. Harry showed the dustpan away and hurried to the stove. He stood on his tippy-toes but he couldn't reach the bottle. He tried but the closest he got to it was touching the very hot edge of the pot with his pointer finger.

"Ouch!" he hissed in pain and surprise.

"Harry!" Alicia called more urgently.

"I'm trying!" called Harry desperately.

He grabbed the handle in attempt to bring the whole pot down.

"Whoa!" came a completely new voice as someone slapped his hand away, "Harry are you freaking insane?! If you flip this over on you you'd die!"

Harry looked up to see nine-year-old Skandar Black turning off the stove, "You could have burned yourself!" he said as he moved the pot on the heating unit furthest away.

"I did," said Harry sullenly.

At the time Harry wasn't to fond of Skandar. Every time he saw the young Black he was trying to act more adult than he was. He was the exact opposite of his father, he was always sitting still or standing straight up. Harry had no real stifle with the young boy, he just didn't know him to well, and unbeknownst to Harry, Skandar had taken to the boy since the first time he met him, and because of this he was very over-protective of the kid, which came across to Harry as Skandar being bossy and a bit snobbish. Take now for instance.

"Let me see," Skandar said calmly.

Harry hesitantly showed him his finger and Skandar examined it carefully, "It's not bad," he said, "But come on, Let's run it under some cold water."

He lead Harry to the sink and lifted the boy up as he held his finger under the water, which was when Alicia came rushing in.

"I've just realized you can't reach the pot-" said Alicia stopping her sentence when she saw Skandar.

"He almost burned himself." said Skandar as he put Harry down and turned off the water.

Alicia sighed, "I guess it's my fault."

"I don't think so," said Skandar seriously, "Where's your parents?"

"They went out."

"And left you with Pierce?" asked Skandar.

Alicia nodded as she took the bottle that Skandar had taken off the stove.

"Harry can you go feed Pierce?" asked Alicia as she handed it to him.

Harry nodded glumly as he took the bottle from his sister and walked away from the two. Pierce was sitting on the couch still looking upset when Harry crawled up next to him and put the bottle in his mouth.

"Today is my birthday Pierce." said Harry, "Mummy and Daddy have gone off. I've gotten no presents. I've got nothing."

In Harry's very short life he had never been more bitter than he had been at that moment. However as a four year old who could blame him? He was hardly capable of watching an kid being a kid himself and that was basically what had been asked of him by his mother. Instead of having cake, friends, and presents on his birthday he was stuck with the task of baby-sitting.

Harry hardly noticed when Pierce had pushed the bottle away and gotten off the couch. Harry was mindlessly watching the small boy crawl his way over to the other side of the room. He had bigger things on his mind, larger questions.

Questions that seem recurring in his life.

Like why exactly was Charlie Potter so much more better than him?

He was taken out of his thoughts when he felt Pierce had bumped into his knee that was hanging off the edge of the couch.

"Ha-ri," he babbled.

Harry cocked his head to the side to show him he was listening.

"Here," said the baby.

Harry held out his hand and Pierce dropped a regular old leaf from outside into his hand.

Harry looked at the leaf for a long time. There was nothing particularly special about it. It was just a regular brown leaf that sat in his hand doing nothing interesting but Harry was particularly intrigued by the specimen. He squinted at it and looked at it from all different kinds of angles as Pierce watched.

"Thanks Pierce." said Harry as he hugged the baby.

"Ha-ri happy?" asked Pierce in his innocent voice.

"Happier." Harry admitted as he clutched the leaf.

"Ha-ri play?" was his next question.

Harry had to laugh, "Sure, I'll play with you."

For the next few hours Harry went around playing with his younger brother, taking extra care of the leaf as they went from toy to toy. It wasn't until much later when Alicia came back with sandwiches for lunch. After which Pierce had to take a nap and Harry went to his room to read. His parents came home a few times but Alicia, Harry, Pierce, and Skandar generally ignored them, and they returned the favor. It was sometime after dinner and Harry was digging through his toy box when Alicia called him. Harry groaned and walked down the stairs ready to get scowled for whatever he had taken out of her room the days before. However she was not in his room, he heard her voice coming from the kitchen and when Harry walked in he was surprised.

Throughout the day, when Harry had noticed that Alicia and Skandar had been significantly absent, they had decorated the kitchen and baked a nice chocolate cake that sat on the table with four candles and two presents sitting next to it.

"No way!" said Harry in disbelief.

"Mum and Dad forgot my birthday last year," said Alicia, "But you didn't, you made me a card…so I thought it wouldn't be fair if we left you to think we forgot your birthday."

Harry rushed forward and hugged Alicia and, to the two kids' surprise, Skandar.

"Thank you!" said Harry as he almost squeezed the life out of them.

"Your welcome." said Skandar with a laugh.

Even Pierce clapped appreciatively.

Years later if you asked Harry what was one of his favorite memory, he would take you back to that moment when the four children sat down to enjoy the cake. Now to be completely honest, it tasted a bit to much like flour, and the decorations were falling down every five seconds, but the laughter and joy that filled the room was over whelming. As for the presents, Harry never took the necklace Skandar had given him. It was a strange sort of charm on a rope like black chain, Skandar told him the guy he got it from swore it had lucky enchantments and protective charms upon it; and in Harry's room the book full of Wizard fairy tales that Alicia had saved up for and gotten Harry still laid on his bedside table with Pierce's leaf stuck into the front cover.

When James and Lily returned home with Charlie the four kids were asleep on the couch with one huge blanket hung over them and smiles plastered onto their faces.

000000000000000000000000000000

Harry Potter woke up with a jolt as the train lurched forward. He shook his head and stretched. The train was pulling out of the station now and he could hear all the parents saying their last good-byes.

Only half an hour ago Harry had been just getting onto the train. He had pulled his trunk down the train looking for a place to sit. It was typical that the only empty one he found was the last compartment in the line, he had dragged his luggage in and sat down in a huff. He leaned out of the window and caught his brother's eye. Pierce rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically behind his mother's back who was hugging Charlie in a near death grip. Harry had given his brother a small understanding smile.

"Honey, you'll do fine," Lily had gushed.

"You'll probably be the west wizard there." James claimed when he clapped his son n the back.

"You send me an owl as soon as you get sorted." Lily had made Charlie promise to her.

Harry had jumped a little when he felt someone slide up next to him to lean out the window.

"I'll give her three seconds," said his older sister as she rested her cheek in her hand with a bored expression upon her face.

No later than three seconds Harry was surprised when his mother looked away from Charlie and over at them.

"Alicia, Alicia dear," Lily called.

"What?" she had retorted looking as if she knew exactly what her mother was going to say next.

"Honey," said Lily, "While you are at Hogwarts you are to keep an eye on your little brother."

"I'd be happy to look after Harry," said Alicia as she threw an arm around his shoulders, "You don't even have to ask."

"Harry?" said Lily looking confused, "No I meant Charlie."

"Charlie is fine," growled Alicia, "Dad'll be there to make sure of that."

Before Harry f his mother could have said another word Alicia had stomped out of the compartment. Lily looked stunned for a moment before turning to Harry.

"You'll remind her won't you Harry?" asked Lily as she patted his arm and turned away.

"Sure mum," said Harry to her retreating back.

He had been forced to watch his mother, father, and brother laugh, joke, cry, and say their good-byes to each other. They were the epitome of family. It looked almost perfect, expect for the fact that Pierce and Ben were standing in a corner. Harry remembered five years ago when his sister started Hogwarts. Sirius had to take her to the train because their mother and father had forgotten the date and made plans to take Charlie out that they didn't have heart to cancel on their 'special little boy'. Harry felt alone enough as he watched his brother and father board the train. Even though later Alicia had sworn to Harry how absolutely fine she was with the whole thing and how she had given up on trying to be part of Lily and James' family a long time ago, Skandar had told Harry that he had found Alicia crying her eyes out in the furthers compartment.

Harry hated to imagine his sister crying all alone. She always seemed so strong to him. All he knew was that he'd make sure Pierce and Benjamin didn't have to go through that.

Harry let out a sigh as he watched the scenes go past and he leaned back in his seat. Out of all the feelings Harry could have been feeling he felt relieved, almost free.

"Harry!" came a voice from the sliding compartment door, "We've been looking all over for you!"

The compartment which had been empty just moments ago was now filled with people.

Lachlan sat himself down next to Harry while his twin scowled at him about leaving his trunk for her to move.

Jared Daitland, who was another of Harry's friends situated himself in the seat across from Harry. Jared's father, Henry Daitland was a Qudditch captain who was friends with Mr. Garibaldi. Harry had met him at a cook-out that the Garibaldi's had thrown and the three boys had hit it off immediately.

"Hiya Harry," greeted Jared, "Long time no see…Excited?"

"Nervous actually," admitted Harry.

"I'm not." declared Lachlan.

"You wouldn't be," countered Vienna, "You're so arrogant."

"Look who's talking," Lachlan sneered.

Jared ignored the bit of sibling bickering that always arose when Vienna and Lachlan were in the same room, and turned back to Harry.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Harry, "My whole family has been in Gryffindor."

"Everyone in our family has been in Ravenclaw," supplied Vienna, as she held her brother in a headlock.

"Ah, to hell with Ravenclaw,' grumbled Lachlan as he forced himself free.

"Ooh!" said Vienna.

"What? Gonna tell mum?" mocked Lachlan, "Pfft, what she gonna do?"

"You probably couldn't get into Ravenclaw anyway, not enough brains."

Harry rolled his eyes as he was used to the Garibaldi bickering. However now that he thought about it, it certainly was amusing to see which house he would be placed into. Like he had said, his whole family had been in Gryffindor, and while it would be nice to be in the same house as Alicia he couldn't feel a bit nauseous about being in the same house as his brother, and he just knew that Charlie would be placed into Gryffindor, even if James Potter had to burn the sorting hat to bend to his will. Though it would be interesting to see, thought Harry as he leaned back, it would be interesting indeed.

00000000000000000000

a/n: I'm not beneath taking a poll. I'd like to hear reader's opinions. So what house should Harry and Charlie be in? (Though I may not go with popular suggestion, I just want to see some feedback). Plus I dunno what the magical people use to store their cold food so I just did it the muggle way. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Title: When Will I matter

Description: Harry has a twin brother who is the one who can bring down Voldemort, so Lily makes the choice. Years later when his brother is in the spotlight Harry is still suffering from the affects of the attack.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

000000000000000000000000000000000

__

To be completely honest by the time Harry was five-years-old he had learned (for the most part) not to count on his parents for any amount of attention. Not that he didn't long for it, but who can blame the child really?

When he wasn't confined to his medically sickening room at St. Mungo, he was trying to spend as much time as possible following Skandar Black around, whom, after his birthday, Harry had taken a shine to.

It was late afternoon and Harry was sitting on the ground in the living room playing with his two-year-old brother. Pierce was trying to put his blocks up to make a huge tower, as most children have done, however every time he turned around to grab another block he'd knock over the ones he had already stacked. Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the frustrated look that was quickly forming on his face.

"Not Funny Harry." Said Pierce as he pouted at his older brother.

"I know, I'm sorry." Amended Harry as he tried to stifle his chuckles.

"Here," said Pierce as he forcefully put a block into Harry's hand, "You help!" he demanded.

From the couch Lily had been watching her boys fondly from behind the magazine she had been pretending to read. To Lily it was always amazing when she took her attention away from Charlie and focused it on her three other children. They were so self-soothing and when that didn't seem to suffice they clung together through a tight bond. It warmed her heart to see them, it really did. Yet she never interfered with anything they were doing. For two reasons. One being that she didn't want to disturb the connection that had been established, and reason two was that Dumbledore had sold all her attention to Charlie Potter years ago.

James walked into the living room with Charlie at his heels. Hew was grinning broadly and excitedly bouncing on his feet.

"What's going on?" Lily asked as she looked from James to Charlie.

"We're heading out back for Charlie's first flying lesson." Said James with pride covering his tone.

"Just be careful." Said Lily as her smile shrank a bit.

Flying was a dangerous sport and she'd be devastated if her little baby got hurt.

James nodded and Lily turned her head almost magnetically towards Harry and Pierce. Pierce was still babbling as he stacked his blocks but Harry was watching his father with a almost wistful trance.

"James?" said Lily.

"Yes my flower?" was the answer.

"How about you take Harry along?" said Lily surprising herself.

James looked taken aback, he looked at Harry and the expression on his face seemed to hint he'd forgotten he had other children. Then his face went blank.

"Harry probably doesn't even want to go," said James.

Harry made a strange noise of protest. There was a long awkward moment of tension that even Pierce seemed to understand. James finally let out a small groan.

"Come on then Harry," he grunted.

Harry jumped up excitedly to follow his father and brother to the backyard. James looked reluctant as he handed Harry a broom, never-the-less he told both boys to mount their brooms. Harry's mind was so preoccupied that he hardly took in any of his father's instructions. He couldn't believe he was actually out here. He had been included, at last, after five whole years of waiting.

When James finally told them to rise off the ground Harry found himself flying as if he had been born to do it. He zoomed around the backyard grinning widely at his accomplishment. In another life, he figured, his father probably would have been extremely proud to see his son zooming around like he was, but here James was watching Charlie intently. Charlie was steadily going higher as James encouraged him from the ground. He was hanging on to his broom so tightly that his knuckles were as white as his sweating face.

Harry was enjoying himself on the other hand. He felt so free and so alive up in the sky. It was like a dream of a dream. As far as he could tell this was definitely a shining moment in his life. However his feelings changed as Harry turned sharply when heard his father scream Charlie's name in panic.

His brother was dangling from his broomstick.

"Charlie!" gasped Harry as he urged his broom forward.

The boy wasn't so desperately high up that he would be mortally injured if he fell but he was still in the position of getting hurt.

Just as Harry reached his brother and lent out his hand Charlie fell from his broom and hit the ground with a loud thud.

As Harry landed next to his brother he was surprised when his father roughly grabbed his arm and yanked him back.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" yelled James, his face showing a perfect display of how angry he really was.

"I…I…d-don't -" stuttered the five-year-old who was scared out of his wits.

"How could you knock your brother off his broom?!"

The confusion Harry had been feeling moments before disappeared. It was replaced by disbelief and slight anger.

"I didn't!"

"Don't lie!" James roared, "I saw it with my own two eyes. Your brother is special and you are so jealous of him so you knocked him off his broom."

"I'm not," whimpered Harry as he pulled his arm out of James' grip and sniffled, his eyes were welling up with tears, "Charlie's not special to me, he's just like everyone else. He's just like Pierce, Alicia, and Skandar, and anyone else I know! He's famous because of something he had no control over. He's not special, he's just lucky!"

Out of nowhere James' hand flew through the air and backhanded Harry, who fell over sideways to the ground. Charlie who had been crying only moment be fore stopped and stared at his father in shock. James' eyes widened and his mouth was open in a small O. Harry lifted himself up and fled into the house, tears flowing from his eyes as he went.

His father didn't try to stop him.

In his blind running Harry had run right into his mother who leaned down and grabbed his arms.

"Harry what's wrong?" his mother asked.

"Why do you care?" Harry said as he tried to pull away.

"I'm your mother." She said as if this was obvious.

"You're Charlie's mother." Harry corrected still trying to wiggle away from his mother.

Lily felt her heart sink slightly, "What happened?" she asked in a soft tone.

"Dad hates me!" Harry sobbed as he stopped struggling in her arms.

"I'm sure that's not true. You know that's not true." Lily chastened.

"I don't know that!" Harry spat, "And you hate me too. You and dad don't like anyone else but Charlie, so you leave me alone!"

In Harry's short speech Lily had received a slight shock and let her grip on the boy lax, which was when Harry pulled away and ran up the stairs in his distress.

Never in her life would Lily have believed she would become such a terrible mother. When she was a teen she always imagined she'd be one of the best. She'd treat all her children equally no matter what, she'd love them all.

What happened to that Lily?

Lily ran her hand through her hair. Every time she felt like thinking about the others there was a strong voice in her head that yelled, "But what about Charlie?"

She could see all her children running from their parents. Alicia was hardly ever home. She'd rather be at a friend's house or even her grandparents home. When she was home she walked around like she was miserable or she gave Lily and James the cold shoulder.

Harry was so quiet that she never got the chance to noticed him. Only when he was playing with Pierce or following Skandar did she see his bright side. At dinner he was like a dark shadow to the left of her. The incident that she had just faced was the largest tantrum she'd ever gotten from the boy.

Even Pierce didn't need her. When he cried he didn't want her, or James, he wanted Harry, or Alicia, and even Skandar at points.

Lily felt a feeling of depression settle upon her for a second but she heard Charlie crying outside and she buried it down deep in her heart, turned towards the door, put on a concerned look, and hurried out to see her son.

Harry however was not doing so well in hiding his anger. He had stormed up to his room and shut the door. He dragged out anything in his room that even resembled Qudditch and slammed it into the thrash can next to his desk. It was that moment that made Harry never go near another broom stick.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Ok, Harry was definitely nervous. He'd heard about the sorting ceremony from Sirius, Skandar, and his own sister, but he was still nervous. The place was filled with students and teacher, he'd never imagine he'd have to do it in front of all these people. Professor McGonagall was calling the names and students would walk up there on wobbly legs to sit on the stool and wait for the hat to scream out a house.

So far Hannah Abbott had become a Hufflepuff, Susan Bones Hufflepuff, Terry Boot was a Ravenclaw, Mandy Broklehurst was a Ravenclaw, Lavender Brown was a Gryffindor, Millicent Bulstrode became a Slytherin, Jared Daitland became a Gryffindor, and Justin Finch-Fletchley became a Hufflepuff and the sorting went on in that fashion and Harry watched as his best friend was finally called.

"Garibaldi, Lachlan."

Lachlan nearly tripped in his haste to the stool. He looked determined as if he were about to take a rather difficult test. Though his eyes disappeared behind the hat Harry could see his mouth was pressed into a firm line as if he were arguing with the hat in his own mind.

It took a while but finally the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!"

Lachlan looked pleased with himself as he hurried off to the clapping table and sat down next to Jared. They both gave Harry a thumbs up to reassure him.

Lachlan's sister went off to Ravenclaw as most of the Garibaldis had. Next up was a bushy haired girl.

"Granger, Hermione!"

He recognized her out of the crowd of people because she had been telling anyone who would listen all about Hogwarts because she had read the book. Harry could tell her she was one of those eager sort of people by the way she ran to the stool and jammed the hat on her head.

"Gryffindor!" shouted the hat.

It went on and on and Harry was getting rather anxious, the suspense was really killing him.

"Longbottom…Moon…Nott….Parkinson…Patil….Patil…Perks…and then, at last-"

"Potter, Harry!"

Harry stepped forward a little confused. Charlie was definitely supposed to go ahead of him since his first name was a C. Never-the-less Harry stepped forward and ignored the hushed conversations that were buzzing around him. He could just imagine what they were saying about him.

"Potter, did she say?"

"Potter? As in Charlie Potter?"

"Nah, there's no way they are related, he just got the same surname. We'd have heard if Charlie Potter had a twin."

Yes that would be what they would say, and the last thing Harry saw before the hat was dropped over his eyes were the faces of his two best friend sitting anxiously at the edge of their seat.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear, "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. There's talent, and you've got brains. A nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting…so where shall I put you?"

Harry could feel his nerves reaching there ends. He gripped the edges of the stool and though, _Please just sort me._

"You're right," said the small voice, "Better get on with it. It's all here in your head…better be….GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry sighed in relief as the hat shouted the last word out and walked shakily towards the Gryffindor table. He couldn't help but grin in spite of himself. There were only five people left standing up there, one being his twin but Professor McGonagall continued through the list making Dean Thomas and Ron Weasley both Gryffindor, Lisa Turpin a Ravenclaw, and Blaise Zabini a Slytherin.

Harry frowned when he realized Charlie was still standing there, and annoyed when Dumbledore stood up.

"Students, you are about to witness a magnificent event. The sorting of the boy-who-lived."

The students began to chatter again as they stood up to get a better look at Charlie who stepped up to the stool with a strange look of confidence on his face that could almost pass for arrogance. It was Dumbledore who lowered the hat onto his head and the hall was silenced. Everyone held their breath and waited for the hat to shout out a name. The room was quite quiet and tense, and the hat took it's sweet time.

Finally to everyone's surprised the hat screamed out, "SLYTHERIN!"

If the hall was quiet before it was completely silent now. Even the wind hitting the windows seemed to cease. As Dumbledore lifted the hat off the boys head everyone could see Charlie Potter's face look pale and a bit frightened. He glanced over at his father and Harry copied the motion. Their father was holding a glass so tightly that it shattered in his hand and served to break the silence that had fallen upon the crowd. Now everyone was talking loudly.

"There must be some sort of mistake!" said Dumbledore as he shook the hat, "That can not be correct."

"I make no mistakes." the hat answered, "The boy belongs in Slytherin, that is my final word."

"Slytherin!" shouted James.

"That's what I said." said the hat.

"But he is the boy who lived!" said Dumbledore.

"And I am the hat who talked." retorted the hat, "and I've said the boy belongs in Slytherin."

"That's impossible." said James as he walked over to the hat, "It's absurd. Take it back."

"I will not."

"I ought to-" began James.

"It's ok!" said Charlie, "I'll go to Slytherin…not a big deal. I'm still the greatest thing that ever happened to this place."

Charlie stood up slowly and walked to the Slytherin table, he was granted a few pieces of applause. However, for the most part everyone was still surprised that the boy-who-lived, the conquer of Voldemort, was sitting in his very own house. Albus Dumbledore cleared his throat and went on with the dinner. Even after the food appeared before them everyone was still discussing Charlie and his placement.

Lachlan thought it was absolutely hilarious, the greatest joke that had ever been played. He also announced that "The great brute probably deserves to be in that house anyway!"

Jared was careful to keep his opinions to himself while Alicia seemed a bit shell shocked for words. Only Skandar tried to direct the subject of conversation from Charlie.

After dinner Dumbledore stood back up and made his few announcements (one being the position of Qudditch referee and flying lessons teacher being given to James Potter) then sent them all off to bed.

Harry caught his father talking in rushed tones to Charlie as everyone was filing out which was why it surprised him when his father grabbed his arm and dragged him behind a hidden room behind some tapestry.

"What did you do?" James growled.

Harry was, needless to say, very much taken aback, "Me?"

"Yes you! Did you tell that hat to put Charlie in Slytherin?"

"I didn't!" Harry said.

"You'd better not be lying to me." snarled James, "Do you think this is funny? Sending Charlie to all those dark magic supporters? They're cunning and evil to the core-"

"The hat calls them like he sees them." Harry said boldly.

"Why you little prick." hissed James.

"Say what you want to me," said Harry, "But I didn't say anything to the hat about Charlie."

Harry pushed his father out of his way and stormed out of the room. He bumped into Charlie as he was coming out of the Great Hall.

"Sorry," murmured Harry.

"It's fine." said Charlie not looking up.

"Good luck sticking with all those Slytherins." Harry said as he walked off.

"You honestly think Dad would let me go sleep in their common room? I'm to lounge in dad's place here at the castle."

Harry decidedly ignored his brother as he continued up the stairs to what he hoped was the way to the Gryffindor common room.

His brother…the boy-who-lived…the wizard savior…the conquer of the most evil Slytherin of all time was now one himself.

How was that for irony?

00000000000000000000000000

a/n: I guess I'd better start addressing questions.

Ok, I originally had Charlie pinned for Hufflepuff because the kid is pretty boring, much like the Hufflepuffians status throughout Harry Potter. However putting him in Slytherin is much more fun (you were right, _Lifes Black Sheep, _so I hope it was at least interesting for you). And to all of you guys who wanted it, Sorry but I wouldn't even consider putting Harry in Slytherin.

As for Lily, she's ignoring her maternal instincts, and sometimes they win out, but for the most part she compensates for it by being supremely over-protective of Charlie.

And James, I know a whole bunch of people will start hating on him after reading this, but he's not all bad…you'll see.

Hermione and Ron will both be in the story…for anyone worried. I'm getting there. Slowly, but I'm getting there. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Title: When Will I Matter?

Description: Harry has a twin brother who is the one who can bring down Voldemort, so Lily makes the choice. Years later when his brother is in the spotlight Harry is still suffering from the affects of the attack.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Six years had passed since Harry's first year at Hogwarts and a lot had happened. During his first year he, Lachlan, and J.D., had figured out the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor's secret and had the man apprehended before the end of the school year. Dumbledore and the minister had it all hushed up as to not worry the Wizard community of the fact that Voldemort had appeared on the back of a guy's head. When their second year arrived Harry Potter found himself at the head of some truly vicious rumors concerning the reopening of the Chamber of Secrets, all because it had been found out that he could speak to snakes. He sought out Hermione Granger, the smartest witch of their year to help him clear his name. The two quickly rushed to solve the mystery which lead them to none other than Charlie Potter who had been given the possessed diary by Lucious Malfoy the last time their families had met. Though he knew Charlie would most likely get out of trouble both he and Hermione had agreed that Charlie did not need the public to know he was unwillingly commanding the Chamber of Secrets and the monster within, especially since he was already sorted into Slytherin. So they brought the diary to the chamber, fought for their lives, and destroyed the monster forever, along with the memory of Tom Riddle. Charlie was slightly confused that parts of his year were missing from his mind however he was otherwise fine. Gilroy Lockhart took the credit and the children breathed easy. However with their third year came utter turmoil. Peter Pettigrew, whom everyone believed to be dead managed to kidnap Charlie and bring him back to Voldemort towards the end of it. While the adults remained clueless, Harry was able to find his brother at the old Riddle place (after doing some deep research to find out there was such a place). He saved his brother after Voldemort's wand reacted strangely to Harry's own and they both rushed back to the Order. The world, however, had sadly gone downhill after that.

For the past three years the only safe place left was in fact Hogwarts. Everywhere you went you could see the ruined homes of Wizard families. The whole community sat day in and day out listening for news. Half-bloods and muggle borns were being rounded up and sent to Azkaban, their wands snapped in half. People were gathering up their families and fleeing the country. Everyone was turning to Charlie Potter who was at a lost, no matter how hard Dumbledore trained him, as to what to do. People were quickly beginning to lose faith.

The Potter family had changed a great deal as well. If Lily and James were very protective of Charlie before, then they were over the top now. They barely let the boy out of their sight. They all remained in the Hogwarts walls for even more protection. Lily had become the second Charms professor and Ben had started Hogwarts as well. Pierce stuck to Harry like glue, he always walked around with a worried look on his face as he clutched his 'lucky' stone in his hand. Alicia was no where to be found, she had disappeared almost a year ago. Harry was absolutely devastated not knowing whether his sister was well or where she was. Though she frequently sent him one line messages to let him know she was alive. Skandar had devoted everything within himself into fighting Voldemort and his army, after his own sister was taken off for being a half-blood. Through his fighting he also had to keep hidden since he himself was also a half-blood. He had once told Harry that sometimes he wonders if he should let them capture him. Then maybe he could grab his sister and escape Azkaban, where Voldemort was holding all the "traitors". Sirius Black was beside himself with worry for both of his children, he stayed loyal to Dumbledore though and the Order. Remus Lupin had tried and failed to get the werewolves on the light side, but Fenrir made a better argument. Lachlan went about his own ways of dealing after his mother was taken for being muggle born. He was more aloof and his brow was always frowned. His sister tried to cheer him up, however all he did was continue to tell her not to step out of the Hogwarts grounds. Mr. Garibaldi had gone into hiding elsewhere and assured the children that he was fine, and one afternoon he even wrote that he had freed their mother, though she was still a little tortured by the events. Lachlan was a bit brighter after that but still distant. Beside individual people, everyone else around Harry seemed to be drowsed in gloom. The community was quickly losing to Voldemort.

Harry hadn't changed to much over the past six years. The seventeen year old boy was taller and stronger, not to mention his hair was longer and no longer under the category of "always messy". It was mostly straight except it curled around at the ends near his ears. He had discarded his glasses long ago and despite the change in his looks he had also grown more powerful. Wandless spells, mind-blocking, and ever wordless spells were effortless to him. He was years ahead of Charlie, and even his father.

Even though his parents were in hiding long with Charlie, Ben, and Pierce, Harry had made it his mission to try to help the cause the best he could. He studied Voldemort's pass so vigorously that even Dumbledore became impressed and shared with him his own knowledge. Which was when the time came that Harry realized what he had to do to defeat Voldemort.

Horcruxes.

That's what Voldemort had used, thought Harry as he walked through the snow away from the village of Hogsmead and towards the shrieking shack. Voldemort had split his soul into many pieces long ago. It made sense to Harry. He could only think back to the diary. That had been a piece of Voldemort…a piece of his soul.

Harry shivered at the thought. He knew he had done it, and he knew the likely items he had chosen to use. His infliction with Hogwarts was the biggest give away. A few months ago Dumbledore had adopted a ring he told Harry felt evil, felt occupied, and destroyed it. After hearing this was when Harry began researching the likeliness of Horcruxes. Then he researched what Voldemort would have been likely to use. He narrowed it down to seven items and it had been his mission ever since to track them down so someone would at least have a chance of killing Voldemort.

"You there! Boy." came a voice out of the fog.

Harry turned and mentally kicked himself when he saw a death eater coming forward.

Invisibility cloak, invisibility cloak! He had one, he had snagged it from Charlie a few days earlier. Why did he always forget the important things?

"What's your name son?"

"Uhh…" began Harry blankly, "Jeremy Wheat."

The death eater looked skeptical, "All right Jeremy, what are you doing wandering out past curfew?"

Harry couldn't very well tell the man that he had gone out to send off a return note to Alicia in the subject of defeating the dark lord, so he said-

"My mother is sick, I was going out to get the ingredients she needs for her medication." he lied.

"That's no excuse, look you're going to have to come with me."

"Um….no see, that's where we have a problem." Harry said nervously.

The death eater threw his head back and laughed, "I see no problem." he said as he grabbed his wand.

Harry smirked, "Don't underestimate me."

Before either of them could say and spells, the death eater sank into he ground as if someone had knocked him out with a frying pan.

Harry looked past the man and saw his father standing there.

"I just stunned him…" was the only thing he said.

"I could have handled it." Harry said emotionlessly, "…you….why…hmm-"

"I get it….you're wondering why I bothered to try and save your life right?" asked James, his wand still hung in the air, "Especially if it'll endanger Charlie."

Harry raised an eyebrow, for once his father was dead on.

"Look Harry, I know your mother and I give Charlie a lot of extra attention but that doesn't mean we don't love the rest of you too."

Harry scoffed, "Well if you do love us, you've got a painful way of showing it."

"Harry….your brother is the boy who lived-"

"Like I haven't been hearing that one all my life."

"Your mother and I just wanted to be there for him. Give him the best life we could because we didn't know how long we'd have him. We knew one day we would lose him and-"

"You were betting on Charlie to die." said Harry with a sudden sick realization.

James nodded, "Harry…I don't believe your brother can do this."

"Do what?" Harry asked emotionlessly.

"He's not ready to defeat the dark lord….and I fear he never will be."

"Are you kidding me?" Harry asked with disgusted incredulity, "You gave up all your time and attention to something you don't believe in? Never mind the fact that it's sad you don't believe in your own son…what kind of person are you?"

"Harry_, I _may not believe it but everyone else does…this was for the greater good. I kept it up for others. Your mother, Dumbledore, the whole wizarding community. Charlie, the idea of him kept up the moral of the whole wizarding world."

Harry could only stare at his father.

"We always planned to make it up to you all once either Charlie was g-gone, or if he ever defeated the dark lord."

"That…" said Harry coldly, "Would have been to late."

"You know, this wasn't supposed to happen, that prophecy….We were supposed to be a happy family you know?" said James as he ran his hand through his hair, "We never dreamed that this would happen…"

"You made this happen." said Harry, "Not the prophecy."

James laughed humorlessly, "By God Harry, I may not always believe in your brother but I'll always believe in the prophecy."

"That doesn't make sense." Harry replied tonelessly.

"The prophecy…the prophecy boy. It was right, it was dead on…but the ending, _neither can live while the other survives_…that's unclear. Your brother is to create his own future from there, whether it be life or death."

"Wait, and let me guess, you're pulling for death." Harry said with an uncharacteristically sarcastic smirk.

James sighed, "I hope one day you can forgive me…forgive us. But can't you see how important this is? I know you don't understand much about what your mother and I do," said James solemnly, "But we do it for the greater good."

Harry stared at his father in disbelief, "The greater good?" He repeated, "What good came out of putting Charlie on a pedestal so high that you've rendered him almost completely useless? And in the process of doing that you destroyed your relationship will all of your children….including Charlie."

"Harry-"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Harry blurted out.

He felt his fist clench at his side, Harry took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. He closed his eyes in order to put a shield between himself and the man standing in front of him. Never had he met such an idiot.

"You set so much on the prophecy, well I don't believe in the crap." said Harry, "I'll put my faith in Charlie before I put it into some crack pot prophecy! You know, I've always assumed you knew what you were doing and now it's all clear. You weren't training Charlie for this moment like I thought you were….you were getting him ready to die. Everything you ever did for him, for any of us, is fake."

Harry turned angrily and began to walk away. He didn't want to yell at his father, he didn't want to lose his cool. Nothing would come from that, he knew it, however this new revelation was so distressing, so horribly set up.

His brother…was nothing but a sacrifice.

And Harry didn't know how to deal with that.

"So now you hate me." drifted his father's voice.

"Damnit James….I don't hate you…" said Harry as he stopped walking away.

Harry turned back to his father. To say the man looked surprised would be an understatement. A part of Harry almost felt pity for the man, but the larger part felt anger and sadness.

"…But I can't say that I love you either." he finished as he turned away from his father and continued to walk away.

It wasn't long ago that Harry would deny himself something because of the mind block his father had set up. It didn't matter what it was, whether it was playing Qudditch, or pulling pranks, or even just having a conversation with his twin brother. It wasn't long ago that Harry had been afraid to do those things because of the tension his father had placed in those activities.

When his father said that Charlie was supposed to be the Qudditch star, Harry became afraid to even touch a broom, even though he loved too fly.

When his father said that Charlie was supposed to be the prankster following in his footsteps, Harry stepped aside, even though he was born to do it.

When his father yanked Charlie away from the sibling bond he could have cherished with Harry, Alicia, Pierce, and Benjamin, none of them had said a word, even though it was their birthright.

But that didn't matter anymore, no matter how many times James screamed at Harry that Charlie was the boy who lived, the chosen one, the power to vanquish the dark lord, or whatever new titles they may come up for the boy; Harry knew that this was his job.

Harry knew what pain was, he knew what it felt like, he knew what it looked like, and who it had touched.

Charlie didn't know any of that. Charlie had been sheltered his whole life away from that. Charlie didn't have the drive for this.

Harry did.

Harry would do it, not only because he knew how to and what needed to be done. No, if that was the case he would just tell Charlie everything he knew and be on his merry way.

No, Harry had to do this….for Alicia, and Skandar, and Lachlan, and Pierce, and Ben, and everyone who had ever touched his life and felt pain from Voldemort.

All Harry could think at that moment as he walked away from his father towards his own dwelling was…

…Screw the prophecy, this is something I have to do.

It was early morning, no one was up yet, which was exactly why Harry Potter decided to sneak out.

He walked excitedly through the calm morning mist. The dew laying lightly on the grass clung to the bottom of his robes as he passed, making them wet. In his hand was something he had been hiding from his father since his ninth birthday.

He slipped into the Qudditch pitch with a grin. His left hand tightened over the polished wood in his hand. The broomstick that Skandar, Pierce, Anyah, and Alicia had all pitched in to get for him. Unlike his father, they knew what flying meant to him. The feeling of the wind rushing pashed him, and the air tasting sweeter. The glorious notion of being weightless. The feeling of beating gravity at its own game, as if gravity had no point.

Harry felt his heart jump at the thought of flying. Up until now Harry had only been able to polish and stare at the broomstick. However now that he was here at Hogwarts Harry planned to ride his broom every single day, in secret.

He mounted on the broomstick. His grin stretching so wide that his face could barely contain it. He kicked off the ground and was filled with joy as soon as his feet were hanging in the air.

Merlin, how could anyone not enjoy this? The sun was shinning, the air was cool, the sky itself seemed blissful, and Harry? Well he just drank it all in.

After hanging in the sky motionless for a moment Harry was off. He zoomed back and forth on the field, diving and rising. Left, right, through the hoops, every which way and that. No one would ever be able to catch him. No one could ever make him come down.

"HEY! You there!"

Harry skidded to a halt as fear tightened inside him. He had be caught by someone. He turned his broom and dived down to the ground. He landed lightly and walked cautiously over to a young boy. The boy who called him looked a few years older than himself. More around Skandar's age, and instead of looking at him angrily he looked pleased and impressed.

"Hello there, my name's Oliver Wood. That was some amazing fly I saw you doing." he said.

Harry suddenly felt shy, "Thanks." he mumbled.

"Let me get to the point. How would you like to be Gryffindor's seeker this year? I'm the captain you know…so what do you say? We could really use you"

Harry's little eleven year old mind went into over-drive. His thoughts full of his father's frustration because he had once again out done Charlie. No, Harry could become seeker…His father….well his father…

"I can't." Harry said miserably, "I'm not even really supposed to be out here flying." he confessed.

"It's not against the rules." said Oliver confused.

"It's against my father's rules." Harry mumbled as he hoisted up his broom and hurried away.

He heard the boy, Oliver call him a few time, but he ignored him. The Qudditch pitch wasn't his place. His father had said so, it was Charlie's domain. Charlie was supposed to take after James, not Harry. Never Harry. Every time Harry showed excellence in something that resembled his father's qualities James would on glare at him as if asking, "How dare you be more like me than Charlie is?!"

Harry would never be able to fly in front of his father without having him angry at him.

It made no sense.

Later Harry couldn't help but research some more about Qudditch, one thing particularly caught his interest.

"A century…I would have been the youngest seeker in a whole century." Harry said to himself dreamily.

In some crazy alternate universe, Harry dreamt that his father would have been proud of that.

But here, Harry would always be forced to stay in Charlie's shadow.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Title: When Will I matter

Description: Harry has a twin brother who is the one who can bring down Voldemort, so Lily makes the choice. Years later when his brother is in the spotlight Harry is still suffering from the affects of the attack.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Warning: Heavy Language (or at least in my opinion)

000000000000000000000000000000000

"Damnit!" screamed Harry as he kicked a nearby box as hard as he could.

The box went sliding into the opposite wall and made a loud slamming noise when it got there.

"Son of a bitch!" he shouted as he slammed his fist into his bed and fell to his knees.

What had he ever done to get a father so incredibly stupid that he would ruin the life of nearly everyone in the family just to feel like he'd been keeping one child safe.

"That man is an idiot." Harry hissed to himself as he grabbed his hair in his hands as a sign of frustration.

No one in their right mind would have seen that was the right course of action. Harry was barely seventeen and he could see what an incredibly stupid move that had been. What the hell was the greater good anyway?! What did that mean? Sure, Harry understood giving Charlie a little extra attention but to completely commit to him to an amount where they ignored all of their children excluding Charlie, what kind of half-assed plan had that been?

"I should have yelled at the bastard." said Harry as he rubbed his faces with his left hand, "He deserved it. Merlin, I should have punched him in the face."

True, Harry had been holding back from expressing any anger at his father, he couldn't bring himself to screaming at the man, because honestly, what good would it have done? Yet now, he felt like he at least, would have gotten some sort of satisfaction out of it.

"Damnit James." said Harry angrily as stomped his knee into the hard wooden floor, "Damnit."

Harry remembered, even before the night of the attack, James still ignored all of them; well him and Alicia. He acted as if Charlie was the center of the universe, his only child. They both did, Lily and James. Harry couldn't help but wonder, if things had been different, if Harry was the boy-who-lived would he have been the favorite. Would Charlie have been ignored? Would Harry be nearly borderline useless because of all the special attention and treatment he'd been so used to getting? All of this seemed completely possible.

And completely sick.

If Harry had grown up any different, perhaps he wouldn't be ready. Perhaps he wouldn't understand everything that was going on around him. Like the pain that Alicia was going through, or the fear that kept Pierce clinging to his robes as much as he could.

To him it didn't seem possible that neither James or Lily could have given their children equal amounts of attention and love. No matter what happened, the Potter family would have always been messed up because of the carelessness of his parents.

And the sad thing was, Harry couldn't exactly choose which was worst, the fact that his father ignored all his children for a boy he never believed in, or the fact that his mother truly did.

Again Harry ran his hand through his hair with a sigh and laid back down on his bed.

It always seemed impossibly unfair, how the mistakes of one or two individuals could affect so many peoples' lives. Had Lily and James been better parents to all their children, maybe thing would have turned out better. Perhaps Harry wouldn't be on the border of hating his father.

"Merlin's beard." Harry groaned as he rolled over in his bed.

Forgive him? His father had asked him to forgive him? That didn't seem possible in Harry's mind. How could he forgive him? Harry didn't know if it was the sudden onslaught of hate that made it so that he couldn't forgive him or some other blunt emotion, but he knew he couldn't forgive his father. What James had done was wrong.

He knew what he had to do, horcurxes, hunt them down, without alerting Voldemort of what he was doing. It seemed simple enough.

"Simply impossible." he muttered.

Harry tossed his pillow at the closet door in a last fit of anger and yelled in frustration before lying still on his bed letting his breath roll out of him like punches.

It was funny, for the first time ever Harry could say he felt like a normal regular teenager. He felt like a normal teenager because what teenager has never hated his own parents for even a brief moment? That seemed like normal teenage behavior.

Yes, laying in that bed letting the anger wash over him for a while, felt normal for Harry Potter. For the Harry Potter who never really blamed his parents for neglecting him or his siblings. For the Harry Potter who never got really angry over anything anyone had ever done to him. For the Harry Potter who was finally beginning to understand what jealousy and anger and sadness really was.

So he closed his eyes and let that moment of normalcy sink in for as long as he could.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

__

The day that Alicia Potter disappeared had been a rainy day. The weather was easy to remember because it fit the mood of everyone in the Potter household perfectly.

Gloomy, miserable, cheerless, sad.

Yeah, sometimes rain can make a person feel like that.

Sometime during the night before, the parents of James, the grandparents of his children, had been attacked and killed.

Needless to say, everyone in the Potter family had been hit hard by this.

Even more needless to say, Alicia, had been hit harder than anyone by the news.

Harry could understand this, whenever Alicia felt like she needed a place to stay or someone to talk to, her refuge was at their grandparents' home. She stayed there for countless days and nights getting any sort of parental afflictions taken care off. No one had seen her come out of her room since the news had been distributed.

And only Harry dared entry into it.

"Lish?" Harry called as he walked into his sister's room. The lights were off but he could see the outline of his sister moving around in the room.

"Lish?" Harry tried again as he lit the candle on the desk that stood next to the door.

The light was dim but Harry could clearly make out everything in his room, it was from his spot that he spied his sister running around her room packing up her things.

"Alicia, what….what are you doing?" Harry asked haphazardly.

"I'm packing." she said her voice breaking a little as she spoke, "What does it look like I'm doing?"

She sniffled a little bit but did not slow down in her work.

"Why?" Harry had to ask.

"What good am I doing sitting around here?" she said after a few moments of silence,

"What good is any of us doing?"

"Alicia-" started Harry as he moved forward.

"No, I don't want to hear it. If grandmother and grandfather weren't safe in their home then what's to say we're safe here? If we're not safe anywhere than why aren't we out doing something to help the cause?"

"Alicia, mum and dad…..they said we're safer here." mumbled Harry.

"Mum and dad don't know anything Harry, you should know that by now. I mean their child caring is a testament to that."

"So you're leaving because of mum and dad? Because they don't treat us as well as Charlie? Alicia, I thought we worked through that…together."

"We did Harry, this has nothing to do with mum and dad….this is all me. I can't just sit in this house thinking I'm safe and only hearing news when it's about the people I care about dying. I want to be out there helping."

"And what if it's you Alicia?!" Harry yelled at his sister.

Alicia turned around to face her brother, an action she had been avoiding to do since he first walked into the room. Harry could see her red puffy eyes and her runny nose. Just looking at the pain being her eyes made Harry realize exactly how hard this had hit her.

"What if it's you that dies out there." asked Harry, "How am I supposed to handle it?"

"Harry I can't stay here." said Alicia, "I've got to go help. I've got to do something."

"Alicia, I can't deal with that right now I can't deal with not knowing if you're ok or if you're alive. I can't deal with you being away. I need you."

"Harry don't you think I know that?" Alicia exclaimed, "But this is something I have to do….I need this."

"Damnit Alicia." mumbled Harry as he sank down on her bed and covered his face behind his hands.

"Harry I promise I find some way to let you know I'm alive and well every so often…I promise." said Alicia as she sat beside him and wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

"That's not enough." came Harry's muffled voice from behind his hands.

Alicia was silent for a moment, "ok fine." she said.

She stood back up and picked up her bag, before turning back to Harry who looked stunned by her sudden movements.

"Harry," said Alicia, "I promise you that I'm not going to die out there."

"You can't promise that."

"Yes I can…I just did."

"But Alicia you can't-"

"Harry do you trust me?"

"Of course I do…you're my sister."

"Then trust in what I said. I made you a promise and I'm gonna keep it. Do you got that?"

After a moment Harry nodded numbly.

"Good, because no brother of mine is ever going to doubt his older sister again, all right knucklehead?"

Harry couldn't help but chuckle a little at this, and let out a small hiccup.

"Take care of Pierce….Charlie should be fine under the watchful eye of mum and dad, and as long as Ben keeps falling him around he'll be all right too." said Alicia, "But Pierce…he's not as strong as he thinks he is."

"I know that."

"I'll keep in touch." said Alicia before she apparated out of the bedroom.

A few hours later when Lily walked in to check on her daughter she actually freaked out when Harry mumbled distantly that she had left. It amazed Harry to no end how much attention, care, and concern Lily could show for her child once she was finally gone.

Once it was too late.

A few days later Harry received his first note from Alicia with one single word on it.

"Fine."

As time passed he received more and more notes. Sometimes the notes referred to herself like the first one he received, and other times, they referred to something else. Like two months after she had left Alicia sent a note that said, "Research…Riddle."

So Harry did exactly that. It was Alicia who started him on finding out as much about Voldemort as possible. The note continued to come.

"Check Gaunt."

"Research Hogwarts."

"See Dumbledore."

Every note lead him to delve deeper and deeper into the mystery that was the dark lord. Harry knew nearly everything about Voldemort, from his real name, to his ancestry, all because of his sister.

A year after she'd left, Alicia would send Harry a slip of paper that would change everything. That slip of paper would lead Harry Potter into a researching frenzy. It was that slip of paper that would make Harry realize exactly what he had to do to help. It would lead Harry to realize his role in life.

The piece of paper was dirty, crumpled, and wet; besides those factors it only held a single word upon it in Alicia's messiest scrawl.

"Horcruxes?"

Yes, it was Alicia who guessed Voldemort's secret. Then it was Harry who validated the theory.

It was during that point that Harry realized that no matter how far the people whom he grew to care about and develop strong bonds with were, they'd always be closer than he'd realize.

He only hoped he could do what destiny expected of him. He only hoped that he could indeed make sure everything worked out 'fine'.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Title: When Will I matter

Description: Harry has a twin brother who is the one who can bring down Voldemort, so Lily makes the choice. Years later when his brother is in the spotlight Harry is still suffering from the affects of the attack.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Warning: Again with the language.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was up and about, he knew what he had to do but he still had no sort of plan, idea, or inkling of what would happen or how it would. In all actuality Harry Potter was lost. Despite his knowledge he felt very useless indeed.

Alicia had replied with her usually short note, the words _"Hogwarts possession, Ring, and diary." _had be scrawled.

Which Harry understood meant the likely items of the horcruxes.

He wasn't sure if he needed to get help. Alicia and Skandar were out of the question, he had no idea where they were, and Pierce was way too young. He didn't want to cause Lachlan anymore trouble than he already had to deal with. Lupin was off for the order and he knew Charlie was just an impossible not to mention, ridiculous, candidate.

He had a feeling that J.D. would come along for the ride, him along with Hermione, yet he wasn't sure if he could bring himself to ask them for help. It was like tying them up and putting them on a train track as a train was rushing forward. It was dangerous and heavy.

In the Hogwarts dinning hall Harry caught his brother talking with Ronald Weasley. Harry sighed bitterly, after hearing what his father had to say, and knowing that Ron had only become Charlie's friend due to the influence of Dumbledore and James, Harry was feeling extremely sorry for his brother.

He had missed out on a lot.

A lot of which he would never get back.

Harry sighed once more, he was feeling heavier than usual. It was like there was this huge weight on his shoulders and he didn't know what to do with it. Charlie must have felt like this all his life, Harry thought sadly. He didn't see any of his friends anywhere but he had already decided. He would do this alone.

Harry turned from the Great Hall with full intentions of leaving Hogwarts, without saying anything to anybody, and not coming back until his mission was over when he bumped right into Hermione and J.D. who looked as if they knew. Which Harry could guess was the work of Alicia. Even when she herself was in danger she was still looking out for Harry. Despite the fact that by telling Hermione and J.D. they were now also is a lot of danger.

"Hey guys." Harry said sheepishly.

"Hey Harry." they answered, looking not the least bit sheepish but a little bit angry.

Harry sighed, "Look-"

"No you look!" Began J.D. angrily.

And with that his two friends gave Harry the scolding of a lifetime.

000000000000000000000000000000000

_A few weeks after Alicia had left Harry found himself sitting at the dinning room of the Black household. He had been eating dinner with Skandar and Anyah Black when suddenly the alarms went off, telling the three that someone was visiting. And that someone had been uninvited._

_"Shoot." said Skandar as he jumped up and over the half wall that separated their dinning room from the living room. Skandar ran to the bookshelf and gave it a small shove. The bookshelf revolved forward showing a tiny little space behind it for someone to hide in._

_"Go, go, go!" Skandar yelled as he pushed Harry into the opening behind the bookshelf, "Now you Anyah, let's go."_

_Harry heard the door blast open and suddenly he was drowsed in darkness, it took a moment for him to realize that Skandar had pushed the bookshelf back in place to at least keep Harry safe. Harry felt around, not wanting to be out of harms way when his friends were in so much danger but even when he found the opening he couldn't move the shelf, Skandar had made sure of that._

_"Damn you Skandar." Harry whispered to himself._

_He heard the sounds of a struggle and a few muffled voices. A moment later he realized there was a stream of light appearing on the floor. He followed it back to its source and found a hole at which he could spy into the living room. He peaked through it with one eye and saw Skandar being held by his arms by two death eaters._

_His sister, as Harry could see, was hiding behind the half wall that concealed part of their kitchen as a last resort. She had her eyes shut tightly and was moving her lips in a silent prayer._

_"Where's your dad kid?" asked one of the death eaters as he stepped forward._

_Four of them, Harry counted, including the two holding Skandar, Voldemort had sent four death eaters after his Godfather._

_"Hell if I know." said Skandar as he struggled in his captives' grip, "When you find him you tell me."_

_"Do you really want to get smart with me?" growled the death eater who seemed to be in charge of the operation._

_"Would you be able to keep up with me if I did?"_

_"Crucio!"_

_Harry couldn't help but turn his gaze away as Skandar drew his legs up towards his torso and screamed in pain. He thrashed around in his captives' arms in a violent manner. On the floor his sister had covered her ears with her hands and shut her eyes even tighter._

_The curse was lifted and Skandar was left panting in pain._

_"Bastard!" Skandar screamed angrily._

_"Crucio." he said almost lazily this time._

_Again Skandar screamed in pain and kicked and struggled violently. Harry felt his fingers digging into the wall as he watched his friend being tortured and knew he couldn't do anything to help him, for Skandar had sealed the secret hiding spot shut._

_"Crucio, Crucio, Crucio."_

_"We'll leave you behind for your daddy to find." another death eater gloated in glee, "Maybe he'll get our warning. Maybe he'll stop helping the filthy Order when he has to morn over his dead son."_

_Harry screwed up his eyes and Skandar's screams seemed to grow louder and louder. At one point he was sure they had dropped him because he heard a loud thud and a few more follow it as if Skandar was kicking a wall._

_"Leave him alone!" screamed Anyah suddenly, finally unable to take anymore._

_Harry opened his eyes to see Anyah standing there glaring at each of the death eater with her wand in hand._

_"Lookie here, Black has got another kid."_

_"Yeah, heard she was a half-blood…and you know the dark lords orders."_

_The death eater nearest to Skandar made to grab Anyah who raised her wand a half second to late, however Skandar let out his foot and tripped the heavy set man who landed on the ground with an earth shaking boom._

_Skandar jumped up, his whole body still shaking from the previous abuse he had suffered. He'd taken no more than two wobbly steps before another death eater grabbed his raised hand and pulled him back. In one quick movement he snatched Skandar's wand out of his hand and snapped it in half. Skandar's eye widen in disbelief as the pieces landed on the ground._

_The other death eater, who up to this point had be inactive grabbed Anyah's arms and held her back. Her wand dropped to the ground, not that anyone besides Harry noticed._

_"Damnit let my sister go." shouted Skandar as the death eater grabbed her._

_"No can do boy," said the death eater, "We've got orders to bring all the filthy half bloods and Mudbloods in. According to our records Anyah is one."_

_"You stupid idiotic bastards." growled Skandar as he pulled and pulled against the death eater holding him, "What about me?"_

_"Don't pull that one on us." laughed the death eater, "We know enough about Black to know that you two have different mothers. Anyah's mother was a muggle."_

_"You retarded pieces of crap!" shouted Skandar, "I'm going to kill all of you. You'd better let go of my sister before I beat the sh-"_

_"Shut him up!" growled one of the death eaters._

_Before Anyah could call out a warning, a death eater had lifted up a lamp from the desk next to him and smashed it into Skandar's head. Skandar immediately went limp and was dropped onto the ground like a dead weight._

_"Skandar!" shouted both Anyah from her place between the two death eaters, and Harry from his spot behinds the bookshelf._

_"All right, let's take this one to Azkaban and go tell the dark lord it seems that Sirius Black has fled elsewhere."_

_"What about the boy?"_

_"He's not a half-blood of muggle born so we can't take him in….leave him on the floor, maybe he'll bleed to death."_

_Harry pushed and pushed against the opening but he could do nothing to stop the death eaters as they apparated out of the house with Anyah Black._

_Harry felt his heart racing. Never had he witness an actual death eater invasion. He put his hand up to his nose when he felt it running and was surprised to see the substance was red. He wiped it with the back of his hand and to his jeans. Harry was left trapped behind the bookshelf for a long time, trying to ignore the slight pinching feeling in his heart, before Skandar even began to stir._

_When Skandar did finally look up, Harry could see that the boy was still shaking and when he reached up to touch the back of his head, his hand came back red. Skandar looked around the room and cursed bitterly at the realization that his sister had been taken. He slammed his fist into the ground and let out a frustrated yell. Then his head suddenly span towards the books shelf as he remembered Harry was trapped there, and he got up to push it back open._

_Harry came out angrily, "How could you do that to me?!" he screamed._

_"I had to keep you safe."_

_"I could have helped, I could have-"_

_"What could you have done?!" Skandar shouted back, "At best they would have taken you to for being the brother of Charlie! Then what?"_

_"But Anyah-"_

_"Don't you think I know that?" yelled Skandar as he gripped his hair and kicked the couch, "They took her under my watch…"_

_"Why?"_

_"Her mother was a muggle." said Skandar, "But they should have taken me too…they didn't know as much as they thought…my mother was a half-blood."_

_Then it hit Harry like a bolt of lightening. He never realized that up until that point, he really didn't know much about Skandar's family life. He'd never bother to ask. He never thought about his lack of a mother, and his slight disdain for his father. Even though Skandar knew all about Harry, Harry knew almost nothing about Skandar…he suddenly felt very guilty._

_"What happened to your mothers?" Harry asked very quietly._

_Skandar was silent for a moment before he sighed, "This is an odd time to bring it up," he commented as his eyes shifted away and his ears turned red, sure signs that Skandar didn't like this topic, "But I guess you should know. My mother was a half-blood that my dad never married. She died while giving birth to me and so Sirius had to take over the responsibility. I heard from Remus that back in the day Sirius was quite the one night stand type of lad. It's amazing he doesn't have kids all over Britain."_

_Skandar paused for a moment as if thinking seriously._

_"Anyah's mother however, he did marry. She was a nice woman, to mostly everyone. She didn't really like me though, I could tell. Hardly paid notice to me. She died when Anyah was three, some muggle disease called Chicken pox, I think."_

_Now that Skandar mentioned it, Harry could vaguely remember a young blonde woman who used to visit with Sirius. Yet her memory too him was to blurry for him to recall completely._

_"I don't think my dad is to fond of me either…something common between Anyah's mother and him. I can't explain it, but I just don't think he likes me. When he is around he is always trying to keep a conversation with anyone else or barking orders at me."_

_It was then that Harry felt his heart clench again. It had happened a few times while he had been waiting for Skandar to regain consciousness. He felt his nose running again. Skandar didn't notice because he back was turned to Harry._

_"Nearly everyone knows Anyah is a half-blood, yet no one knows about me….they should have taken me too…stupid death eaters." said Skandar as he mentally beat himself up._

_How stupid could Harry have been to not notice how torn up Skandar had been about the fact that his father didn't seem to like him. Harry knew for a fact the Sirius was very fond of Skandar, he was just bad at showing it. When Skandar had gotten twelve O's on his OWLs Sirius would tell anyone who listened. When Skandar was taken into the ministry as an Auror Sirius was skipping with joy that his son was following his footsteps. Even when he was a child just getting his wand, or getting into Gryffindor Sirius was always pleased with anything Skandar had accomplished._

_"Skandar….Sirius does like you…he loves you. He's just bad at showing it."_

_"Harry…" said Skandar darkly most likely going to deny such things, "Harry!" his attitude changed when he turned around and saw his friend bleeding from the nose._

_"I'm fine." Harry mumbled as his heart clenched again and he winced._

_Harry wiped the blood with the back of his sleeves as Skandar's eyes grew wide._

_"Damnit Harry! I know the healers keep calling you a miracle because you've lived past their expectancy of your life, but I know you're just a stubborn bastard and this proves it! Why didn't you say anything?"_

_"There are more important things." mumbled Harry._

_"Damnit Harry!" Skandar hissed again._

Harry felt his heart prick once more as suddenly his knees went weak and he fell forward. He thought he heard Skandar calling his name out, and he was sure he caught him before he finally went to the darkness that had been so blissfully calling him.

When Harry woke up again, Skandar was nowhere to be seen, and he was in the hospital. There was a letter left for him, informing Harry that like Alicia, Skandar was off to find a way to help out. He was going to free his sister.

Harry groaned and leaned back in bed. One by one he was losing the people who truly matter to him. And one by one he was realizing he hadn't made as nearly a big of an impact on their lives as they had in his. He didn't know who Alicia's friends were, nor Skandar's. He didn't know about Skandar's mom and his affliction with his father. He didn't know exactly how close Alicia had been to their grandparents, and come to think of it. He didn't know anything about Anyah or Pierce.

What kind of a friend was he?

Skandar was right, the healers had been calling him a walking miracle for years, because despite the sudden attacks, he had lived way past their expectancy of his life.

But what good was a miracle if it was useless?

Harry couldn't understand why any higher being would waste a perfectly good miracle on him.

It was useless.

He was useless.

His whole entire life had been testimony to that.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Title: When Will I matter

Description: Harry has a twin brother who is the one who can bring down Voldemort, so Lily makes the choice. Years later when his brother is in the spotlight Harry is still suffering from the affects of the attack.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, mistakes are mine though.

a/n: A bit of my supernatural fan-girl side came out in this chapter…can anyone catch it?

000000000000000000000000000000000

__

Harry smiled as he walked down the stairs. His four year old mind clouded with happy feelings as he had just been released from the hospital the night before. It had been quite a while since he had slept in his own bed. Yesterday felt like a reunion with his room.

Aside from that, while at the hospital one of the nurses had taught him how to play with clay. It was a muggle sort of thing that kids would mold into shapes to make whatever they wanted. Since Harry was too young to use magic, the nurse thought this would be a great way to pass the time. It was everything that four year olds loved, messy, sticky, and creative.

Harry spent hours playing with the clay, and in the end he decided to make a tiny phoenix for his brother, on the account that Charlie loved animals and the phoenix was his favorite. When it was done, the phoenix was odd looking and it took a while for it to stand on the table without flipping over. Alicia had commented that it looked more like a dog standing on it's hind legs with wings, while Skandar swore it was a bunny with large ears. However, Harry was quite happy with it, and he was sure that Charlie would be too.

He meant for the wings to look like it was about to soar into the sky but he was only four, so there was very little credit to what it looked like and what it was supposed to be. Everyone would just have to take the artist's word for it. If Harry said it was a phoenix then everyone would have to pretend that it looked like so.

This little clay phoenix was what Harry carried down with him as he went to greet his brother. His face in a bright form of glee as he handed it to Charlie with the declaration that it was a phoenix before he rushed back up the stairs.

Charlie Potter could only smile at the thing as he stared at it. Nothing about the mound of clay made it look like it was a phoenix, but Charlie did like it, and he was happy about it. Something his little twin had worked hard on for him. What was not to like? It was sometime while he was looking at his new present when his father grabbed his arm and pulled him along telling him they were late going to some sort of ministry outing. Charlie dropped the bird to the ground and his father stepped on it, breaking it to tiny little pieces. As his father dragged him away Charlie could only stare at the clay in dismay and protest in short stutters.

A little while later when Harry came back down the stairs, the first thing his eyes laid on were the shattered clay pieces. He frowned at them before deciding to ignore it. As he walked past the broken bits of clay Harry had what would be his last concrete thought about his brother for a long time.

'If he didn't like it, he could have just told me, he didn't need to break it…Maybe it's not the present…maybe it's me. Because I'm not as important or as famous as him…Maybe he doesn't like me anymore…

…yeah, it has to be me.'

Charlie Potter never got a chance to correct his brother's thoughts, because after that Harry tried to avoid him, and his parents were always dragging him away. Years later there would be such a rift between him and his siblings that none of them would ever realize what had actually started the rift.

And after a while, none of them really cared.

000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been decided a few hours ago.

Harry, Hermione, and J.D. were supposed to leave the next evening to begin their adventure. Still Hermione and J.D. didn't know exactly what they were going after, they only knew that Harry was on a mission to take down Voldemort. It had been decided that they would try to find some sort of a hideout while they researched their work. Together they were going to destroy the most evil wizard of all time.

But that had been decided by Hermione and J.D.

Harry had no part in that decision.

No, Harry had decided, that in the late hours of the previous night he would sneak away from his friends. He would stumble out of the walls of Hogwarts castle and do things his way. He didn't want anyone in the crossfire with him. He didn't want anyone getting hurt because of him. He was doing this for them, because their lives had become important to him. That's why he had to do this alone.

Harry stood in front of the huge glass containers that showed how many points each house had. He was supposed to have already left but he just wanted to have one good look here before so.

Over the past few years he had made so many memories in just this hall alone. Memories with Skandar, Alicia, Lachlan, J.D., Pierce, and even the dreaded Draco Malfoy. This castle contained them within its walls, and Harry felt pain on leaving them behind.

"Harry?" came a small voice from behind.

Harry turned and cursed before his eyes widened at the sight of his brother standing behind him looking, if anything, determined.

"Charlie…" said Harry calmly, "What are you doing here?"

"Harry I know what you're doing, I heard J.D. and Hermione yelling at you…let me go with you."

Whatever Harry had been expecting it surely wasn't this, but now that he took notice he caught his brother holding luggage just as he was.

"…Wait, what?" was all that Harry could reply.

"Harry let me go with you." Charlie begged.

"For what?….the glory? For the greater good?" asked Harry tonelessly.

Charlie's expression became dark as he turned his eyes to meet Harry's, "Those are dad's words."

"You should know them well."

"Harry it's for none of that. Damnit! You just automatically write me off as one of them don't you?! You always have!"

"One of who-?"

"Like mum, dad, and Dumbledore! You, Alicia, and Pierce, you'd all already formed your own opinions about my character a long time ago! You never even thought to ask me if I was enjoying the fame or basking in the glory, neither which I've done!"

Harry sighed, "Charlie you can't come with me."

"Why not?!" Hissed Charlie as he actually stomped his foot on the ground.

"I…I-"

Charlie waited.

"Charlie you just can't come with me!"

"Harry why not?!"

"Your place is here with mum and dad," said Harry, "It always has been. When we were little and you used to pick on me and Pierce. You always thought you were better than us, now you hear I'm going after Voldemort and you want to come with? What am I supposed to think?"

"I never thought I was better than you guys!" Charlie steamed.

"Then why were you always picking on us?"

"Merlin Harry! All my life I've been side by side with mum and dad by you, Alicia, and Ben. You think I enjoyed that? I wanted to be on the other side, with the rest of you."

"What? We all wanted to be in your shoes. Having all that attention from mum and dad…we craved it." Harry blurted out, "You seemed to enjoy it enough!"

Charlie shook his head, "I did enjoy having the attention from mum and dad, but you had so much more attention from each other. You guys made bonds that I became jealous of."

Harry laughed, "So we've always been jealous of one another."

"Ironic, when it happens." Charlie said with a small smile.

Harry took a deep breath, "Why do you want to come?"

"Mostly to escape mum and dad….but I also want to help the cause. I really do."

Harry took in Charlie's expression. Any which way he looked at it, he could tell that the emotion was sincere.

"Damnit Charlie, I just can't take you away from here."

"Yes you can! I'm seventeen just like you are. Mum and Dad don't have any authority over me anymore."

"We've only been seventeen for like a week." Harry grinned.

"Please…I'll beg…" said Charlie as he got down on his knees, "Please."

Harry sighed, "Charlie get up." he groaned.

Charlie stayed on his knees with his pleading puppy dog eye look. Harry groaned again as he turned away and grabbed his hair. He began pacing the floor, every now and then he'd turn to Charlie and say a jumble of words that came out as a mess.

"You can't just….urgh…..what do you?….But…." Harry sighed as he stopped in his pacing, "Fine, you can come."

Charlie leapt up in joy, "All right let's leave now before-"

"Charlie?"

Harry and Charlie turned towards the stairs to see James walking down them looking confused.

"What's going on here?"

Charlie looked defiant, "I'm going with Harry."

"Going with Harry…Going with Harry where!?"

"That's none of your business, I'm seventeen."

"Be that as it may you still got a year of school to finish!" James retorted.

"This is war now dad, who cares about that?" asked Harry.

"You…You did this!" said James as he pushed Harry, "Every time, you're always trying to bring your brother down!"

"No dad," said Charlie, "I decided this."

James grabbed Harry by the front of his robes and began shaking him violently, Charlie's words were lost to him, "Harry, why do you always have to do this kind of thing? Why can't you leave your brother alone? Are you trying to get him killed faster? Are you that jealous!?"

James let Harry go and the boy fell backwards on the ground stunned. He tried to shake the dizziness away but for all he knew there were two James standing in front of him.

"I won't let you guys leave…Charlie you're staying here, even if I have to have Harry taken away, even if I have to tie you down, even if I-"

With that Charlie swung his fist right into his father's face. James went down like a bag of rocks in a lake and hit his head with a sickening thud when he hit the ground. Harry had to admit that the sound was slightly satisfying.

"Way to go." said Harry with a grin.

"Oh Merlin…I hit dad… I hit dad!" Charlie panicked.

"Forget about it, we've got to go before he wakes up or someone else comes down here."

"But…dad!"

"He's fine, look he's not even bleeding. He'll just have a bump on the back of his head, now let's go!"

"Where?"

Harry stopped for a fraction of a moment, "Erm…I don't know." he said suddenly looking a bit guilty.

Charlie rolled his eyes and sighed, "Here I know a place."

"What would I do without you?" asked Harry sarcastically.

"You'd been fine. The real question is, what would _I_ do without _you_?"

000000000000000000000000000000

"Are you sure no one's going to go there?" asked Harry hesitantly.

"Yes, it was our old grandparents' home. On mum's side. They died a while ago. A couple people have moved in since but no one has stayed for long. After a few years it just got abandoned. They boarded up the windows and left it alone."

"I never knew that."

"Mum and Dad told me."

Harry sighed quietly. This was the kind of thing they should all know, not just Charlie. They were all a family. Even though Charlie was working with Harry he couldn't help but feel resentful when Charlie said those kind of things.

"Sorry," said Charlie, "I guess I never realized how much you guys missed out on when mum and dad were focused on me."

"Well, we're even because we never realized how much you missed out on."

They were sitting down at the table in a small pub. Everything about it was dusty, and the people looked a bit shifty. Charlie was telling Harry about the possibility of using the ex-house of their deceased grandparents. So far it was the best and only place they had to run too. Harry could put some charms on the house so that they would at least be safe in it. As soon as they finished up breakfast here they were planning on apparating to the house. Once there Harry was going to get all his research and spread it out all over the place in hope of finding their next step.

Charlie was pulling the early morning daily prophet towards him, and Harry took a bite out of the egg he had ordered. He glanced at his brother who was sitting awkwardly in his chair, so Harry brought up the first thing that came to his mind to break the tension.

"So…that night when you got into Slytherin." Harry began.

"What about it?" asked Charlie looking surprised that Harry was bringing this up.

"How mad did dad get?" Harry asked, "I've always wondered you know."

Charlie laughed, "Like you wouldn't believe, he wouldn't even let me near the Slytherin common room for the longest time. It was hard for a while because all of my Slytherin classmates made fun of me."

"Charlie the-boy-who-lived-wonder Potter, got made fun of?…I don't believe it."

"Well I did, and it didn't make it better that dad bought my way into the Qudditch team. Anyone with eyes can see I'm dreadful at the thing. Ended up making us lose a lot of our games. I'm just not the Keeper dad wanted me to be."

"I know," said Harry with a grin, "I've seen you fly remember. It's like watching a hippo trying to fly on a sparrow. Awkward, silly, and clumsy."

"And…this is what would be referred to as sibling teasing?" Charlie asked shyly.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yes Charlie, I'm only teasing."

"Good." he said before opening up the morning paper.

A moment later Charlie yelped in surprise, "No! No, no, no, no!" he muttered to himself.

"What?" asked Harry as he walked around to see what his brother was so distraught by.

A moment later Harry's eyes widened in shock as he read the headline of the front cover in the Daily Prophet.

**__**

CHARLIE POTTER KIDNAPPED!

It was reported today by the headmaster Dumbledore, that Charlie Potter the Boy-Who-Lived has been kidnapped by none other than his brother Harry Potter! This startling revelation has made an angry outburst in the wizarding community. Questions have begun to arise about the character of Harry Potter. Is the boy going down a road of no return? Well his mother had this to say-

"Dumbledore has warned us of the possibility of Harry going dark because we gave Charlie more attention….but I didn't want to believe him."

While Lily Potter sobbed through the interview over the grief of her lost son, and the even further loss of the other, James Potter told the Daily Prophet exactly what went down.

Last night a little after midnight, James Potter reported that he tried to stop his son from leaving the castle only to be confronted with a fist to his face.

"I'm sure they were arguing about something, the next thing I knew Harry was pulling Charlie along with him. When I tried to stop Harry he raised his fist and punched me so hard that I fell back and hit my head on the ground. When I came to both boys were gone!"

Is Harry Potter in league with Voldemort? What will he do with our golden boy? This is just proof that no one can be trusted in times of turmoil, not even your own blood!

Harry looked up from the paper in disbelief. His brother was looking more sick than anything.

"Oh Merlin…how could he?" Charlie whispered.

"Ok…ok this is bad." said Harry, "At first we had to worry about dark wizards catching us, and now we have to worry about the light wizards as well?"

"Wait…you mean there's no one on your side?!" Charlie yelled, "There's no one who will read this and disregard this as rubbish?"

"Yeah there's you, Alicia, and Skandar. This is great." Harry said sarcastically, "Since we don't know where Alicia or Skandar are, and right now you're probably the third most wanted wizard out there!"

"Third?"

"Right after Voldemort and me."

"Ah," said Charlie before going back to his distressed state, "I don't believe it…how could dad? He knew I was the one who punched him."

"Are you just realizing that our parents aren't always the wisest people?" Harry grumbled, "I'll tell you why he did it though. Dad knew that no one would try to find you if he reported you'd gone off with me to help vanquish the dark lord. But this way, with this story, everyone is after you. He can always dismiss charges on me later. Once you tell them I didn't kidnap you all he'd have to do is say, oh I was mistaken. Later on I'd be free to do whatever I want as usual but they'd never let you alone."

"But that's still not a good reason!"

"When has anything our parents done been within reason?" Harry asked.

The two boys sat next to each other quietly. Harry was nervously pulling at the hood of his cloak, praying that no one in the pub would recognize him, not that there were many. There was a stumpy old woman sitting two tables away, and a beaten looking boy sitting at the counter talking to the bar man. Charlie watched Harry silently as his brother sighed and seemed to come to a decision.

Charlie sighed, "All right then….I'm ready."

Harry frowned his eyebrow, "Ready for what exactly?"

"You're going to bring me back right? So you won't be hunted down like a dog."

"Interesting choice of words, but no…I'm not taking you back."

"You're…not?" Charlie asked in surprise.

Harry shook his head, "No…that would waste to much time, besides I'm always up t a challenge."

For a moment Charlie just started at his twin brother. Harry wasn't sure what Charlie saw as he stared at him but a moment later Charlie's face broke out into the most honest grin that he had ever seen grace his brother's face.

"Thank you, Harry." said Charlie.

"Don't mention it." Harry mumbled.

Harry could finally see it now. Charlie wasn't an enemy, he never had been. Charlie wasn't someone to be ignored, Charlie was on Harry's side. They had the sibling bond. He could feel it now. James hadn't become successful in severing it. It may had been unused and rusty but Harry could see it dimly. It was working just as hard to connect the two of them, as it connected Harry to Alicia, or Harry to Pierce, and even Harry to Benjamin.

"Come on Charlie," said Harry with a smile of his own, "We've got work to do."

00000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
